Super Genius Naruto: A Rewritten Tale
by Xibloniov
Summary: A rewritten Story of my very first fiction ever; Super Genius Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Super Genius Naruto: A Rewritten Tale**

 **Hello everyone, this fic is a remake of my FanFic , "Super Genius Naruto".  
After years of my absence, I decided to rewrite the "Super Genius Naruto" fic into a new setting. I am really thankfull, how even today, people still favorite and followed my premature Fanfic, from my younger days.**

 **It been 2-3 years that I came back here, mostly because of my laziness and the time that gone away as I grew into a young adult. I realized that I miss reading FanFics and even writing, giving my ideas to life as a fiction.**

 **Super Genius Naruto is my very first FanFic ever, I remembered how fun it was, to write something, that the orignal would unlikely happened. I actually never thought it would be even liked by someone as how badly it was written from my inexperienced young days. But a lot of people proven me wrong, as how many reviews I became and even helped me to make it better. I regret it a lot, that I apruptly left the story unfinished. I hope all the readers can forgive me, but even if not, sadly I can´t do anything about this anymore.**

 **I wanted to start afresh with a rewritten story of Super Genius Naruto, I will try to put old element into the new setting, so that all who read Super Genius Naruto, can also enjoy the new fic, as they may noticed some points that have happened in my first fiction, but of course I also want to give them a new feeling and try to add lot of new things.**

 **But enough of all this, the original Naruto is complete as today and I don´t owe Naruto, only this fantasy FanFic. Please have a lot of fun~  
Be warned though.. Even though lot of years passed by, I didn´t improved my grammer at all XD ~**

* * *

 _Chapter1: Prologue_

 **Long, long before the humans begun to overrun the World with their population, the World was divided into nine regions, each ruled and protected by nine titanic living forms, as they called Tailed Beasts today:** ** _Shukaku the One-Tail Tanuki_** **,** ** _Matabi the Two-Tails Bakeneko_** **,** ** _Isobu the Three-Tails Turtle_** **,** ** _Son Goku the_** _ **Four-Tails Monkey**_ **,** ** _Kokuo the_** ** _Five-Tails Horse_** **,** ** _Saiken the Six-Tails Slug_** **,** ** _Chomei the_** _ **Seven-Tails Kabutmushi**_ **,** ** _Gyuki the_** _ **Eight-Tails**_ ** _Ushi-Oni_** **and** ** _Kurama the Nine-Tails Kitsune_** **. Each ruler had its own beliefs. War broke out as they often couldn't come in terms with each other, it seems this life circles would have never changes, until... a man called the** _ **Sage of the Six Paths**_ **appeared before them, he somehow managed to became friends with the Tailed Beasts, peace between them were formed, however... even in the present-day, peace had never last long...**

* * *

 _-Present Day-_

In this day and age, the World is resident full of Shinobi's, otherwise referred to as **Ninja's** or for a female ninja is known as a **Kunoichi.** Most came from a hidden village, of which some come from specialised ninja clans, and will perform missions for a fee. These missions can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. The clearest characteristic of a shinobi is their ability to manipulate **Chakra** to create and use technique.

 **Chakra** is essential to even the most basic technique for a Shinobi. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or even creating illusion. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy; Physical energy (can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise) and Spiritual energy (can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience); are moulded together. Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, but this will be rehandled in another time.

Our Story takes place in one of the Shinobi's hidden village, **Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village/also in short Konoha).** Konoha resided deep within a forest, generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** is a six year old child and a resident of Konoha. He has spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes. A normal child at the first glance, however Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, are the three odd whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto was born on October 10th, but his parents were unknown and nowhere to be found, making him an orphan.

"It's almost dark, I need to go home fas- OWW!", Naruto screamed in pain, as he walked through the street as something rough has hit his head. Naruto looked down at the object that hit him, identifying a big round stone.

"Get out of here, you demon!", someone shouted at him. Naruto looked at the direction of the voice, it was cleary the one who has thrown the stone at him, giving away his stature.

"I don't understand the Third! Why does he want to keep THIS alive?", a woman on the opposite of the path whispered to another, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"You're the reason that so many Shinobi died that night!", another man joined, blaming him for something he just didn't understand yet.

"Give my father back to me!", once more, another young adult blamed him for something.

"Do us the favor and just die already!", an old man laughed, this man was cleary not caring of the situation at all as he watched from the sideline and joined the others to insult Naruto for his own amuse.

Threats, insults or swearings, for unknown reason, the adult villagers mistreated him really bad, anything the six year old Naruto heard was hurting him mentally. He just didn't understand, in his six years of life, he didn't done anything wrong to them, for what reason would they even go so far for calling him a Demon?

"Why are they doing this to me?", Naruto closed his in the verge of crying.

 _ **"Those foolish humans...,"**_ _a_ voice snapped Naruto eyes open, as he was looking for the source of the angry voice he just heard.

"What are you looking at, you fiend?", the villagers glared at him.

Knowing that this would turn really ugly, Naruto run as fast as he could, away from these angry adults.

"Yes! Run! Run as far as you can, you FOX!", they shouted after him.

Unknowingly to Naruto, something inside him was suprise, **_"did this Child heard my voice? Could it be...?"_**

* * *

"Almost home...", Naruto said to himself, trying to kept his heavily gasping down as he began to slow down as he almost reached his home in an isolated place far away from the main street. However he stopped himself as someone blocked his way on his usual path on his way home, "again..?", Naruto fearfully looked at a big man, glaring at him.

"Well, w-well, *hic* you're the d-demon that took everything away f-from m-e!*hic*", the man, obviously drunk, gritted and pointed his finger at Naruto as he slowly took a kunai out of his pocket.

 _`I-Is he going to kill me?´,_ Naruto cried, fear took over him completly.

The man began to launch his attack as he run with the kunai, clearly aiming to kill Naruto, "I-t's f-finally y-your time to D-DIE!I-I will finish what the Fourth had s-started!*hic*" _  
_  
Naruto couldn't move his body, he was frozen, "I don't want to die!", he managed to scream.

 **"THIS IS ENOUGH!",** a sorrow voice echoed in Naruto mind, making him open his eyes again as he witnessed that his body suddenly covered in a red Chakra cloak, its formed something like a Tail protecting him from the attack, slapping the man away from him.

"W-What?", the man was taken aback of this sudden transformation and screamed in fear, "W-we were right! You are a Demon!"

"I-I... am r-really a demon?", Naruto stuttered, looking at the red cloak surrounded him, is this, what the Villagers meant? Were they right after all?

 **"NO! You have nothing to do with this, but I couldn't silently witness this anymore!",** a voice in his mind wanted to assure Naruto that he was not a Demon, **"hurting a child! Did the humans fell this far?** "

"You protected me...?", Naruto realized something as the voice calmed him down, did this mysterious power saved his life?

"I-I need to report this to H-Hokage! *Hic* H-he must now see t-that he was mistaken to k-keep you a-alive!", the drunken man tried to flee, but the red Chakra Tail extended, holding him off from running away and dragged him back to Naruto.

 **"No, you won't! Pay your sin with you death!"** , the voice angry shouted, as the Tail was about to aim the mans heart.

"NO! STOP!", Naruto shouted loudly, the red cloaked tail reacted to him and managed to stop itself piercing the mans body, only to make the drunken man pass out from the fear of his life and liquid leak out of his pants. At this point the red cloak slowly disappeared.

" **...Why did you stop me?",** the mysterious voice wondered.

"I-I don't want you to kill him... Death is something terrible! I heard this at school! If you are dead you can never see the sun or the people you love again!", Naruto cried.

 **"Even though he make you suffer this much?",** the voice spoken in a suprise tone.

"I don't care! I'm used to this, so this is nothing! I promise myself that I will never give up! Some day.. Some day they will acknowledge me! But this won't work if they are dead", Naruto continued as tears still flowing out from his eyes.

 **"Yes... I know, I was with you from the beginning.. I know your promises...,"** the voice drifted, but eventually broke into a gentle laughter, **"you, you are really strong Naruto!"**

"A-Am I?", Naruto sniffed, finally calming down a bit.

 **"Yes.. as you wish I will not kill him, but unfortunately this human won't overlook this... this, may put you in an even worst position now,"** the voice said in a concern tone to Naruto.

"Naruto!", suddenly another voice cut in, as Naruto look up to the source, it was the **Third Hokage,** and a strange masked man standing right beside the Hokage, the masks of the man look like an animal-styled porcelain resembled a dog's face.

A **Hokage** is a title bestowed on the village's leader. The Hokage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village. **Hiruzen Sarutobi** is the Thrid Hokage.

"Grandpa Sarutobi?", Naruto wondered, why is the Hokage here? Normally, the Third is so busy, that he almost never saw him, but in the few times he met him, he was actually always nice to him and treated him as a normal child.

"It seems like the red cloak have disappeared, and this guy is still alive," the masked man turned to the Hokage, after he inspected the lying body.

"Can you tell me what had happened here, Naruto?", the Hokage asked in a serious and also concerned tone in his voice.

"I-", Naruto was about to talk, but the voice inside him cut him off with an suggestion, **"Don't tell him about me, this could make things.. complex..."**

"I-I don't know..", Naruto decided to trust this mysterium, though he felt bad lying to a person that was actually nice to him.

"The Kyuubi, probably acted itself, as its life was in danger," the masked man concluded to the Hokage, the word **Kyuub** i, made the voice groan inside Naruto.

The Hokage nodded and smiled at the boy, "I'm glad that you are alright!", making Naruto feel warmness, but he quickly realized something.

"Grandpa Sarutobi! We need to put the man to the hospital! He is injured!"

The masked man and the Hokage glanced to each other, and turned to the young boy with a smile, as least the Hokage did, "don't worry, we will take care of him, you should go home, it's already late."

Naruto nodded and politly thank the two, as he left the two with the unconscious man behind.

As Naruto was nowhere to see, the Hokage chuckled, "this boy is really something, worried about a man who attacked him, even with the aim to kill him."

The masked man nodded in return, "I was about to save him, but as suddenly an enormous Chakra emerged from the boy, I quickly decided to call for you, Third-sama."

"Yes I was fearing the worst, but it turned out that everything was over as we arrived. It is worrysome, but seeing it didn't kill someone, we should just observes the situation, don't talk this to anyone. Naruto deserves to continue to life normaly, though this situation won't make it easy for him."

"I agree with you, and what should we do with this man, Third-sama?", the masked man point to the still unconscious body, "it is really sad that people like him can't tell the difference between a mere child and that of a demon."

"Take him to the prison, he needs to reflect himself for going against my rule, even if he was drunk. Also make him think that the transformation he saw, was only his drunken imagination and tell the villagers if something like this will happen again, the punishment will be far greater," the Hokage sighed.

"As you wish, Third-sama", with the end of their conversation, the masked man disappeared with the unconscious man.

"I hope you will grow into a fine man, Naruto, that you mother and father can be proud of," the Hokage whispered to himself, looking up to the nightsky.

* * *

 _-Naruto Home-_

Finally safe back in his home, he let out a long sigh, leaving the long day behind. Naruto lives in a big two-storey house, offside the liverly street of Konoha. There are just a few furniture, mostly old and worn out, but it was still enough for Naruto. He lived alone after he left the orphanage, the third gave him the house.

As he was about to go to the kitchen to make his favorite and simple dish, Ramen, he finally begun to wonder something, "who are you..?," he asked, clearly aiming to the voice inside him.

" **Can you still hear my voice, Naruto..?",** the voice hopefully asked and as Naruto nodded in return, it became really delighted, **"I'm so glad, Naruto.. Oh! Where are my manners? I should introduce myself, my name is Kurama, the Kitsune, and this may be sound unbelievable, but I am sealed inside you."**

"Kurama...? You are sealed inside me? Did I ate you?," Naruto began to panic, things became so strange for him.

 **"NO! Your fa- the Fourth Hokage sacrifices himself to seal me inside you, but it was all a misunderstanding... No it was not, it was clearly my fault, for being so weak,"** Kurama became angry at itself, but quickly soften its tone as it didn't want to scare Naruto, **"unfortunately it is me being inside you, that the villagers throwing their hate at you."**

This made Naruto stare became completely blank, making Kurama feeling ashamed, **"I understand if you hate me now, you-"** , it suddenly cut off by a laughing Naruto.

"Hate you? No, you saved my life today, and you even listened to my request for not killing that man, you can't be a bad person!", Naruto made a cheerful big grin, making Kurama speechless, "I'm just glad that I know now, why they are hating me.. but now it doesn't matter anymore, it can't be help if they misunderstand you, but can you tell me more of you? Why do the villagers hate you?"

 **"Of course..!"** , Kurama holding back its tears, this child is such a mature, kind and cheerful person, even though he gone through so much, he didn't deserve all this, **"but I will tell you who I am and my story first, so this can be really long.."**

Kurama told him about itself, a former ruler of the land, the war between the nine rulers, the meeting of a certain man, the peace... but then, the human became more powerful and selfish, as well overflowing the population, sealing the nine rulers; calling them _Tailed Beast_ and a danger to the World, making themself ruling the world and driving other life forms away. Kurama and the other ruler were sealed 1000 of years, transfering from one, called **Jinchūriki,** after another. Then the incident six years ago, the day Naruto was born, a masked man somehow managed to free and control it, forcing it to attack Konoha, as the result that Kurama itself then were sealed inside Naruto by the Fourth Hokage.

After Kurama finished the story, it looks worried at Naruto, **_`maybe this was a bit too much, what was I thinking? He is still a child, of course he wouldn't understand all of this..!´,_** but to his suprise Naruto look...thoughtful?, **"Uhm, Naruto..?"**

"Kurama, I know you're not a bad person! I actually didn't understand everything you have told me at all, I guess I am still to young to understand, or what the teachers always says to us, when they try to explain us something, but I can feel that you gone through a lot, a lot more than me, you have a such sad tone in your voice, I promise, I will make you truly smile again! It's a lifetime promise," Naruto said with a determined smile.

It was another time that the boy made Kurama speechless again, it experienced a lot of things when it was alive for so many years, but someone like Naruto, it never had met someone like Naruto, even though he is so young, his heart is so pure, this made Kurama hope again, hope for a better future!

"Say Kurama, how can I free you? It sound so lonely that you sit inside a person for so long," Naruto asked, truly wanting to free Kurama.

Kurama was shocked, but then again, this boy made it suprise by so many times, " **I do not know, but you don't have to worry about this, I'm just glad you can hear my voice now... that we can talk to each other! This is enough for me, I'm not lonely anymore, and that all thanks to you Naruto!"** , Kurama spoke with a grateful tone on its voice, it quickly thought about something it could repay him, **"I know! In return I will teach you!"**

"Teach...me?", Naruto widened his eyes, someone teaching him? No one has teach him something, even though he is allowed to go to the Academy, the teachers never payed him any attention.

 **"Yes.. as the replacement of all those foolish humans, I will teach you a lot of things,"** Kurama smiled, observing how Naruto became delighted, **"and don't worry, even though I don't have a teacher license, as I lived a long life, I can still teach you a lot of things!"**

"Thank you...!", Naruto couldn't hold back his tears anymore, finally someone, someone supporting him! This, this was something he was longing for so long.

 ** _`Naruto, this is my lifetime promise to you.. I will make you the strongest..!The strongest the world have ever saw..!´_**

* * *

 _-Six Years Later-_

Now with the age of 12, Naruto is about to graduate from the Ninja Academy. "It's almost time... I will become an offically Ninja, in only a few days after the exam begin..! Only if I pass, of course", Naruto whispered to himself, becoming slightly nervous. His hair become a bit longer now, as his outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee and blue sandals.

 **"Naruto! Calm yourself down, this will be nothing to you, but remember, try to barely pass, so they won't be suspicious,"** Kurama encouraged him, **"though I don't want them to look down to you.. But I also don't want them to hurt you!"**

Naruto smiled, with Kurama by his side, he could do everything, "Don't worry, I can do it!"

 **"You have come a long way, six years has flown by like it was nothing,"** Kurama smiled, thinking of their time together, **"you have grown tremendously!"**

Naruto wondered why Kurama was acting like this suddenly, but let it go as he was really greatful to Kurama, "It was thanks to you Kurama, you gave me a lot of help."

Kurama didn't said anything anymore, _**`No...it's may been true that through me, you had an option to gain knowledge and became stronger, but you absorbed everything I taught you like a sponge, I was truly amazed by your progress, are you maybe a hidden super genius?`**_

This was also the reason why Kurama suggested to Naruto, not to reveal his talent to the public. Naruto quickly agreed to this, as the villagers still seeing him as a Demon, it would be probelmatic for him, if he draws attention beeing the strongest and smartest in the Academy, they probably would blaming the Fox power to this, though IT was halftrue after all. It was better to make them believes that he was the deadlast of the class to please them. He purposely failed some test, but not enough to drop him out of the Academy, making this act perfect.

Naruto also made an interesting character for himself, being a prankster, if Kurama didn't knew this beforehand even Kurama would be thinking that Naruto was an Idiot. Naruto himself, feeling this as a challenging, because as a Shinobi, he needs to have the ability to fool their enemies, even their own comrades if it's necessary.

And this is only the beginning.. of the Super Genius Naruto!

* * *

 _-To Be Continued-_


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Of A Ninja

**Super Genius Naruto: A Rewritten Tale**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Road To Become A Ninja_

An elder man, in his sixties, was sitting on his desks as he has working through a lot of papers, stacked in several rows. His name is **Hiruzen Sarutobi** , also known as the **Third Hokage** of Konohagakure.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi** is a powerful ninja, even hailed as a "God of Shinobi" where generations of Konoha ninja benefited from his wisdom. Being the Third Hokage, he took responsible for most of the village's day-to-day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel and as usual the workload of a Hokage can be quite formidable. The Hokage spends most of his time in the village, only traveling abroad for events of vital importance to the Village.

"I really should take a break after this," the Hokage sighed, as he has gone through another paper, making it the last for now.

"It will be just a short break," Sarutobi stretched his body and looked outside of the window, "today looks good, maybe I'm going to stroll around for a bit."

"HOKAGE-Sama!", a loud voice began to approach his office as two ninjas entered the room.

"Excuse us for interrupting you, Hokage-sama!", the two of them bowed as one of them continued, "the br-Naruto Uzumaki is desecrating the **Hokage-Monument** once again!"

The Hokage nodded, clearly not suprised, "I really wonder, how this boy is managing to do this every day...," he thought about this, but for now this gave him a real excuse to leave his work behind for awhile.

* * *

 _-At The Hokage Rock-_

The **Hokage Rock,** also called the **Hokage-Monument,** is a mountain overlooking Konohagakure that has all the four faces of the Hokage carved into the stone, honoring their achievement. Normally no one would ever touched the Monument, but someone dared to think otherwise as he has finished to paint on the faces, making them look quite hilarious.

"Hm, this actually looks good, don't you think so, Kurama?", Naruto asked, maybe a bit proud of his artwork, though he did felt bad for doing this.

 **"Well, whether it is good or bad, does it really matter?",** Kurama sweatdropped and alerted Naruto, **"they're coming, it's those three again! We have met them quite often, though I still don't remember their names."**

"Okay, set the timer for me," Naruto said, getting ready to run, "too bad, it's them again I had hoped that at least a **Jonin** would be joining, oh well, let see if I can break my record against those **Chunin's**."

 **Chunin** ( _Literally meaning:_ Middle Ninja) are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chunin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Chunin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions.

 **Jonin** ( _Literally meaning:_ High Ninja) are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty).

"Brat! Stop causing trouble every SINGLE day!", the first one said in an angry tone.

"You'll pay for this!", the second shouted.

"Look at all this...," the last one panicked, how terrible the famous Monument now looks.

Ignoring them, Naruto just began to run away.

"This brat...! After him!", the first one commaned to chased after him.

 _-Half a hour later-_

Naruto sighed, looking at the three who stopped themself chasing him as they are having a hard time to keep up.

"S-stop, you brat! _*pant*_ ", the first one gasped for air, clearly tired of all the chase.

" _*pant*_ How can he be so f-fast? _*pant*_ ", the second one wasn't in a better position.

" _*pant*_ I-I have the feeling _*pant*_ , he is becoming faster _*pant*_ every day, we have chased after him... _*pant*_ ," the last one finally collapsed, lying down.

"This can't be called training anymore," Naruto shook his head a bit disappointed, "I guess, if they aren't sending Jonin's after me, then there is no point, to paint the Hokage faces nor doing some other pranks anymore, today will be probably the last," he promised himself and turned a grin to the three, "though, I did had my fun with those three."

"NARUTO!", suddenly a loud voice cut in, flinching Naruto a bit, "what the hell are you doing, during class time?! Get down here!"

"Iruka-san!", the three chunin's became delighted and hopeful.  
 **  
Iruka Umino** is a chunin of Konoha who serves primarily as an instructor at the Academy and is Naruto homeroom teacher. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a high ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Like the three chunin's he wore the standard konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protecto, sandals, and flak jacket.

"Iruka-sensei, you finally decided to take me on?", Naruto smiled at his teacher, against him, it would make this much more interesting. Even though he was also a chunin, Naruto just knew that Iruka-sensei is really strong compared to these three.

Veins popping out on Iruka body, losing his patience as he shouted back, "come down here, Naruto! Or I will come and get you!"

"Iruka! You need to act fast *pant* He is awfully quick on his feets!", Chunin A, panted.

"I will make the signal! Chase me, after the countdown, Iruka-sensei!", Naruto grinned as he begun to count, "3...! 2...!"

"You...!", Iruka was in shock, did Naruto really meant this, did he not understand in how much trouble he's in?

"...1!", Naruto was about to run, but stopped the countdown, as he saw the third Hokage slowly approached them in the front of him.

"Well, well, I think you should stop with your plays, Naruto," the Hokage sighed.

"Third-Sama!", Iruka and the three chunins quickly corrected their posture and bowed to the Hokage.

Naruto sighed, _`I guess fun is over, I can't trouble the Hokage, especially if he came here because of me!´_

 **"Well, we can say that you have become stronger, they tried their best, but those three couldn't even touch you this time,"** Kurama chuckled.

"I'm very sorry, Third," Iruka apologized and continued, "I should have been more alert. Naruto! After today classes ends, you will be cleaning all this!"

"Yes," Naruto responsed, after all, this was just a part for his training, so of course he was planning to clean the Monument anyway.

"Iruka-san! He should do this now, why bother him to get him back to the Academy, he is just a br-", Chunin B, said, but quickly shut his mouth as Iruka gave him a scary smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let any of my students miss any of my class, after all, the day after tomorrow is the **Genin** exam," Iruka said.

 **Genin** ( _Literally meaning:_ low ninja or junior ninja) are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. Becoming a genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour.

"But he-"

"Naruto! Especially you! How can you act like this? Your grades aren´t good! If you won't work harder, you will fail," Iruka ignored the three chunin's and turned his gaze to Naruto, lecturing him.

Naruto only responded with a grin, as he began to walk toward the direction of the school Academy.

"Naruto! Are you even listening to me?", Iruka shouted in frustration and bid a quick goodby to the Hokage, "excuse us, Third-sama. Naruto! At least wait for me!"

"Hokage-sama! We're against him becoming a Genin! Look at how much trouble he gave us every day! Why is he still allowed to take the exam?", Chunin A, protested.

The Hokage sighed, "Well first, everyone should have the chance to become a ninja, second, all his activities are only harmless prank, he also always took responsiblities after this, and last, I'm really looking forward to his future," he ended with a smile.

"But," the three ninjas weren't convinced, after all this child, is the-

Hiruzen glared at them, making them stop thinking any further, "I can understand how you feel," he said as he soften his glare, "but didn't this child also help you guys a lot?"

"Help us..?", the three Chunin wondered what the Hokage meant.

"After years of constantly chasing after him, didn't you became much stronger? You all have became much faster, since the time you have turned into Chunin's, though you still have to work on your stamina," the Hokage chuckled.

The three glanced at each other, the Hokage was actually right, if they look at this point of view, since they took "care" of Naruto, they did became stronger themself.

Suddenly the third Chunin of the group begun to chuckle, "actually it was always quite entertaining with him, it was never boring with him around, though it did worrying me alot of the image of the village, but all of his pranks were always so.. creativ."

The second Chunin came into a realization , "maybe we were clouded of our own judgement without giving him any chances to defend himself."

The three became silent, as they thought about it.

"Let rethink about this another time, I'm still tired right now...," the first Chunin suggested, but suddenly wondered about something, "did we really became stronger? I'm having this feeling, as each day were passing, each time it became even more impossible to catch him, though..."

The Hokage was proud, finally they understood who Naruto really is as they began to understand him more, he began to walk back to his office pleased of this result as he is now prepared to continue his workload.

"I didn't lied, those three did became stronger, but... I wonder if that just means that Naruto simple surpassed them? Maybe these weren't just simple pranks he was doing over the past years, did he planned for all this? If this were true, could he actually be a really genius?", Hiruzen begun to wonder, but his face changed to a smile, looking up into a certain direction, "I guess, time will tell, I'm really looking forward to your son's future."

* * *

 _-School Academy-_

"Naruto, I really want you to understand that there is no time for causing trouble, you guys only have two more days before the ninja school's graduation exam, for the Genin trial starts, and your grades are the worst of the class, it's a wonder that you haven't been drop out yet," Iruka scolded at Naruto, as they are back in the classroom, "if you won't take this seriously, you'll never wear this **forhead protector**!", he pointed at something he wore on his forehead.

A **forehead protector** is a headband composed of a metal plate and a band of cloth. Forehead protectors are worn by most shinobi and are engraved with the symbol of their hidden village. Forehead protectors are usually worn as a sign of pride and fealty for one's village.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I will pass the exam," Naruto responded with a big grin.

"Naruto...!", Iruka frustrated sighs, though Naruto actually did really meant it, for Iruka it's looking like Naruto wasn't taking this seriously.

"Just ignore him, Iruka-sensei," a classmate of Naruto said.

"Yes, why bother to lecture him? He won't listen to you anyway," another classmate agreed.

"So uncool, Naruto," a female snickered, making the others to laugh along.

As Naruto is used of this, he could easily ignore their laughter with a faint smile as he goes back to his lone sit.

Iruka sighed, if Naruto was a bit more serious, his classmates wouldn't made fun of him, then again, it's more like how their parents treat him and made him an outcast.

"Because of the lost times, you'll all review the **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)** now **,** everyone line up and transform perfectly into me."

 **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)** is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons, this gives this technique an abundance of uses. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

"WHAT?" the whole class groaned, glaring at Naruto clearly giving him the fault, unknowingly to Iruka as he would have reviewed it anyway.

Naruto himself just chuckled as he thought about something.

After awhile it's almost Naruto's turn.

"Very good, you just need to work about the details a little more, but it should be no problem to pass the test," Iruka made some notice and called for the next one, "Naruto Uzumaki! Your turn."

"This is all you fault, idiot," a boy behind Naruto whispered to him.

Naruto knowing, that it would be pointless to talk to him, got himself ready.

 **"Urgh, those children... The parents should be ashamed!",** Kurama said in an annoyed tone.

"Just ignore him," Naruto replied,

"Tch, trying to be cool? You're a failure and you always will be," the same boy glared at him as he didn´t like to be ignored.

 _`Let try this,´_ Naruto thought as he prepared for the Henge no Jutsu, imagining his transform into his head.

 **"Eh..? Naruto..?",** Kurama became nervous, as it could clearly saw the image in Naruto head, while their mind were connected.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu!** ", he said as he begun to transform.

Iruka and the childrens eyes popped out, the latter mostly baffled as the result of Naruto's transformation was in sight. He actually transformed into a NAKED WOMAN body.

"WHAT THE HELL!", Iruka managed to scream, losing a lot of blood through his nose, almost losing his consciousness.

"It's work better than I thought," Naruto sweatdropped of the reaction, especially Iruka's, of the whole class and ended his transformation.

 **"Naruto! What were you thinking?",** Kurama panicked, **"don't tell me, my cute Naruto is turning into a perv-"**

"Relax Kurama," Naruto wondered why his friend was suddenly panicking for no reason, "you know that I researched a lot, after I have observed a lot of the male villager's, I came to the conclusion that they all seem to be weak to the female bodies, though I really wonder why... I also wonder if this would work against the female gender if I do the opposite."

Kurama was speechless, the result of Iruka's reaction, proved that Naruto was totally right, **"I really don't know if I should call you a genius or not..."**

"Naruto!", Iruka loudly yelled, "What was this!?"

Naruto responded with a grin, showing a V sign to Iruka, "a deadly Jutsu I made, the **Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy technique)!** Though is more like a a variant of the Henge no Jutsu. **"**

"Don't invent such a stupid skill!", Iruka shouted with a lot of frustration in his voice.

"A stupid move for a stupid deadlast, fitting," the boy who came next after Naruto smirked, though blood is running from his nose.

"Naruto, is such a pervert," a female said to her friends.

"He is such a weirdo," her friend responded.

"He'll fail the exam, I can see the future," another boy snickered, making the majority of the class laugh.

"Silence! Naruto, you'll wait untill we finishes, you heard me? We will now move to the next!", Iruka ordered.

* * *

 _-After school at the Hokage Monument-_

"I won't let you go home until you clean all of it," Iruka said, crossing his arms as he watching over Naruto.

"Yes, but this shouldn't take long," Naruto replied with a smile.

Iruka sighed and asked Naruto a question, "why are you doing so much trouble for the village?"

Naruto thought about it, of course it was all for his training, it's helped him to became faster and rose his stamina. "Maybe... I also just wanted to have some interaction with the villager's, even if they only showing grief to me," he whispered loud enough for Iruka to her.

Iruka realizing what he meant, "Naruto, you.."

"Hey look, it's the Dem-kid cleaning the Hokage-Monument," two woman passed by, talking to each other, loud enough to be heard.

"It's his punishment, serves him right," the other said with a smile.

Iruka glared at the two, making them to shut up and fasten their paces. He soften his glare as he turned back to his student, "Hey Naruto!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?", Naruto glanced up to his teacher, after he was called.

"Well, uhm, if you're finish to clean the Monument, I'll buy some ramen for you afterwards, you like that right?" Iruka nervously said, it's the first time he invited someone.

"Really? Well we can go now," Naruto grinned.

"Wait, I said after you fin- Wha-? When? How?", Iruka gasped as he saw that the Monument was indeed all clean.

"It was just color, it's not like I used waterproof ink," Naruto laughed at Iruka expression, "shall we go, Iruka-sensei? I really know the best ramen stand!"

Iruka stunned only nod at him.

 _-Ramen Ichiraku-_

"Another bowl, Ayame-nee!" Naruto ordered as he finished his current bowl.

"Mou~ Naruto-kun, you should slow down, my father isn't the youngest anymore!", **Ayame** joked, deligthed that her favorite boy didn't came alone this time.

"What are you saying, Ayame? I'm still as fit as a fiddle! Don't you underestimated your old man!", **Teuchi** , the owner of the small restaurant, laughed, "Naruto, you can eat as much as you want, you still in your growth period!"

Teuchi is a very kind and jovial man. Often seen smiling, he and his daughter, Ayame, have always treated Naruto well, considering him their best customer.

Ayame is a kind and cheerful young woman. She and her father seem to be some of the few Konoha villagers that do not see Naruto in a hostile light and consider him their favourite regular customer. She is a hard-working woman, always doing her best to serve Naruto with ramen.

Iruka smiled, looking at how those two treated Naruto made him feel relief and their Ramen was really good, Naruto was right about this, he should come here often.

"Iruka-sensei, thank you," Naruto suddenly said.

"Huh?", Iruka thought he heard wrong, did _"Naruto"_ just thanked him?

Naruto chuckled, "thank you for treating me, besides uncle Teuchi and Ayame-nee, nobody done this to me, I'm really grateful to you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka was speechless, it was a side Iruka never saw on Naruto, he is so... polite and mature, he just wishes, that Naruto would be a bit more serious with his studies.

"So good! Teuchi-san, you ramen are the best!", Naruto grinned, making the father-daughter combo smile.

"Say Naruto why did you painted the Hokage-Monument? Don't you know the history of the Hokage's?", Iruka asked, wanting to know the reason why he targeted the Monument often.

"Of course, I know! They are the strongest ninja of the villages, I really respect them," Naruto said.

"Then why?", Iruka wondered..

"No reason? It was always just something spontaneous," Naruto never really thought about it.

Iruka was baffled, but eventually turned into a quick laugh, "you know, you're really something, Naruto."

Teuchi and Ayame laughed along, they understand what Iruka meant, though Naruto only looks confused at them.

"Well is already late you should go home and sleep, remember you have only one more day, I hope you will go study, you really need that," Iruka said, hoping that Naruto will listen to his advise.

"Alright," Naruto replied, eating his last bowl.

 **"He is a good guy,"** Kurama smiled inside Naruto.

* * *

- _The next day-_

 _`One day before the exam,´_ Naruto thought, entering his class, _`what should I do today? After all, I promised myself that yesterday would be the last, troubeling the village for awhile.´_

 **"After you'll become a Genin, you probably going to be busy, just take this day to rest,"** Kurama suggested.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Naruto nodded, as he watched someone unfamiliar entered the classroom.

"Attention please!", the person with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes said. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, though he wore his forhead protector like a bandanna.

"Iruka-sensei will be absence for today as he is going to prepare for the Genin exam tomorrow, I'll replace him for today, my name is Mizuki," he introduced himself, "if you have any questions, feel free to ask me," he made a kind smile to the class, though for some reason, Naruto noticed that he was especially glancing at him.

The day went off pretty normal as school ended, nothing noteworthy, however if he had to point one thing out, the fill-in teacher was awfully looking a lot in his direction, it's may was only his imagination, though. Or maybe not, as Mizuki approached him.

"Naruto-kun? You are Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Mizuki asked, as Naruto responded with a simple nod, "I saw in the list, Iruka gave me, that you have the lowest score, and I also heard that Iruka is giving you a hard time, scolding you a lot."

"I guess, well, it's not like I gave him a choice, after how much trouble I gave him," Naruto chuckled, though he wondered, what Mizuki was aiming.

Mizuki smiled and continued, "he's probably sees himself in you, he wants you to become strong, try to understand Iruka's feeling. You should know, that he has, as you, no parent in his childhood."

"I see," Naruto facial became sad, he didn't know, _`I guess, everyone have their own past.´_

"Looking at your grade, truthfully, it could be difficult for you to pass the exam tomorrow," Mizuki made a thoughtful expression, "but, I may have a suggestion, a special secret, this could even suprise Iruka tomorrow," his expression turned into a smile.

"...," Naruto didn't responses immediatly as he thought about something, "I'm listening..."

* * *

 _-Nightfall, Hiruzen Sarutobi residence-_

"Finally home, sweet home," Hiruzen relaxed, "as usally the workload for the Hokage is no joke."

*crack*

A strange noise, made the Third to stop on his thoughts, being cautious he walked into to the direction of which where the sound came. It was suspicious for him. as he, the Hokage, didn't feel any Chakra, even if it was just an animal, they would emitted a small portion of chakra. Maybe it was just an object that fell from somewhere.

As he slowly approached the room, which contained a lot of items, he heard a familiar voice.

"Uhg, of all things I could step, it was a loose wood? I hoped the Hokage didn't heard me," the voice scolded to himself.

Now as Hiruzen saw the familiar person, he approached him from behind, "what are you doing in my house, Naruto?"

It was indeed, Naruto, who burgle into his house, as he jumped up from the suprise, but instead of any explanations, Naruto made a move, that the Hokage himself would have never ever expected in this moment.

"I'm so sorry, grandpa Sarutobi! **Oiroke no Jutsu!** "

...

...

...

After some time in a forest near Konoha, "so this is the scroll, Mizuki described me? It wasn't really hidden really well and for something with the inscription _"forbidden"_ was this pretty unprocted."

 **"...I just can't believe this! How can this Jutsu knocked out the supposely strongest ninja of the world!",** Kurama expressed with a lot of frustration in its voice, what happened to the humans?

Naruto shrugged it with a laugh, "maybe I should add it into the forbidden scroll?"

Kurama sighed, but something was bothersome, **"though, why did you decided to go along with Mizuki suggestion? This is cleary something you don't really need and breaking into the Hokage home. won't be end up well."**

"Yes, I had hope I could end this, without someone noticing, but oh well, I wrote a note to grandpa Sarutobi, I just hope he can understand," Naruto felt bad for the Hokage as he responded to Kurama question, "remember, when I told Mizuki, that Iruka-sensei hadn't a choice but to scold me? It was actually more like, he choosed it for himself to scold me... He could have just simple yell at me or ignore me, like all the other teachers from the academy, but Iruka-sensei scolded to lecture me, he truly wanted to help me," Naruto smiled as his memories of Iruka flashed into his mind, but his facial turnend into a serious change, "however Mizuki, on the other hand, he had no intention to help me, and sending me to steal this forbidden scroll, proves this even more, he probably thought that I was so desparete to pass the exam and I would easily agree to this."

 **"So you decided to see what Mizuki really wanted?",** Kurama began to understand.

"Yes, though, as a additon, maybe something inside this scroll can be useful for the future," Naruto slyly smiled, "I do feel bad, but I can't let this chance slip away, let see the first Jutsu... Kage Bunshin No Jutsu?"

* * *

-At the same time in another place-

Iruka lying in his bed, was thinking about a lot of things, "tomorrow is the Genin-exam... I wonder if Naruto can pass," Iruka closed his eyes as some bad memory awaked into his mind:

 _-Flashback, 12 years ago-_

 _A nine-tails fox raged over Konoha as it destroyed most parts of the villages and killed many Shinobi of Konohagakure as they tried to hold him off and protects the villager's._

 _"LET ME GO!" a young Iruka cried, as some Shinobi dragged him off from the battle, "my parent are still fighting!"_

Iruka snapped out of this thoughts as he gritted at himself, "what am I thinking! He's not...!"

Suddenly a knock interupted him, "who..? And at this time," Iruka wondered as he opened the door and saw his childhood friend Mizuki at the door.

"Iruka! Big trouble! Naruto had taken the forbidden scroll! The Hokage is summoning us, Shunin's to go search after him!"

"What did you say?", Iruka widened his eyes, as he couldn't believe what his friend just have told him.

 _-Shortly at the Hokage office-_

"It's been early in the night when the scroll was taken, you must hurry and find Naruto immediatly!", the Hokage ordered with a worrisome expression.

"YES SIR!", the crowd saluted and began the search through the village.

 _`This Naruto! What is he thinking!?_ ´, Iruka clenched his fist as he also began the search, "I should start with the forest!"

"Naruto," the Hokage looked up to the moon, holding a note on his hand, "I wonder what made you do this."

The note on his hand says: I'm sorry, grandpa. I will definitvely keep the scroll saves and bring it back later!"

* * *

 _-Forest near Konoha-_

"Wow, those Jutsus are really something...!", Naruto never saw something like this, no wonder why they were forbidden.

"You really are a fast learner...!", Kurama expressed its suprise, as a kitsune, Kurama didn't know any handsign so it couldn't taught Naruto any Nin-Jutsus, though Kurama did saw how he easily learned the basic Jutsus from the Academy. Now seeing him how fast he managed to learn 5 forbidden Jutsus in such a small time, make it really wonder, what Naruto real potential is?

"So next one!", Naruto said as he was about to move to the next Jutsu, but a familar voice stopped him from doing this.

"Naruto! I found you!"

Naruto looked up, seeing a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose, "Iruka-sensei! About time!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MEANING?", Iruka scolded, but was suprised how dirty Naruto's clothes became, _"_ Naruto, you clothes.."

"Ah this? I learned a Jutsu from this scroll," Naruto smiled, deciding he shouldn't freak Iruka out and limited it to one Jutsu.

"You learned a Jutsu?", Iruka wondered, did he trained here to the point to damage his own body and clothes? His angry mode faded away as he can tell how Naruto didn't seems to plan anything bad with the scroll, though something was bothering him, "Naruto! Why did you stole the scroll? Do you know what this is?"

"Oh this? Mizuki told me about this, he said to me, if I want to pass the exam tomorrow, I should learn the jutsu's from this scroll," Naruto told truthfully. _  
_  
"Wait, did you said Mizuki?", Iruka widened his eyes, did his friend asked for Naruto to steal the Scroll? In the first place, Naruto wouldn't do something like that and he shouldn't even know about the forbidden scroll.

Lost in his thought, he almost didn't saw the **Kunai** coming on his way as he defended himself with his own Kunai.

The **kunai** , is one of the most common ninja tools. It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand.

Naruto who also noticed the attack, was about to push Iruka away, but stopped himself as he saw how Iruka handle it himself.

"Not bad, Iruka," a voice chuckled, slowly making his appearance to the two.

"Mizuki, so it was really you.. why?", Iruka clenched his fist, he still couldn't believe this, did his childhood friend really made Naruto to steal the scroll? But for what reason?

"Someone will pay me a lot of money, if I give him the scroll," Mizuki smirked, "good job, Naruto, though did you purposely hid yourself? You didn't came to our agreed meeting spot."

"Oh? It wasn't the forest?", Naruto acted as he didn't know, "though seeing now that you attacked Iruka-sensei, I'm glad that I mixed up our meeting spot.. You set me up, isn't that right, Mizuki?"

"You smarter than I thought, demon," Mizuki laughed a bit suprise of Naruto conclusion.

"Mizuki! Don't talk any further! The Hokage forbid this!", Iruka shouted.

"Like I care anymore, after I'll delivers the scroll, I'm going to leave the village anyway," Mizuki glared, "though it didn't go exactly how I wanted. I wanted to take the scroll after he stole it, while I had spread this throughout the village... they will believe that this demon stole the scroll and blame him, while I disappear in the progress, but this little brat didn't appeared to our meeting place."

Naruto looked angry at Mizuki, "I never thought, a person can be this cruel, I don't really care how the villager's seeing me, but how can you betray the Village? And even attacked your friend?"

"Naruto...," Iruka was amazed how Naruto reacted.

"It's true that I didn't plan to kill Iruka right now, but as he now knows the truth I need to eliminate him, but let me tell you one thing! I never have considered him as my friend..! I planned to kill him sooner or later, the man who suddenly getting a better treatment by everyone else than me! He was just a clown back then, he stole everything from me!"

"What..? Mizuki! What are you talking about..?!", Iruka didn't get, what Mizuki meant.

"So... it was jealously? Because he got all the attention you became like that, all because you have an inferiority complex? Aren't you just like a brat? You are an adult, act like one!", Naruto scolded him.

"Naruto," Iruka was suprised how Naruto began to lecture Mizuki like an adult.

"Wha-! You! A brat who is hated by the whole village, have no right to have a word! Just give me the scroll!", Mizuki couldn't contain his rage as he demanded the scroll from Naruto.

"No, Naruto! Don't listen to him! Protect the scroll! Who knows what the person will do with this dangerous scroll!", Iruka ordered.

Suddenly Mizuki begun to insanly laugh, "Naruto, you shouldn't listen to this man... You should know, he's actually, really, really hates you! And i will tell you why, no I will tell you WHY the whole village hates you!"

Iruka widened his eyes, "Mizuki! No! Stop!"

Naruto, and Kurama, the latter had a sad expression, silently watching the whole situation, knowing in which way this discussion will go.

"12 years ago, you have learned this at the academy right? The Nine-Tails Fox, who raged over the Village, defeated by the Fourth Hokage and sealed away...happy end, right?", Mizuki began to narrate and smirked, "but, there is one thing you children didn't know, as a new rule was created for the Village, by the Third."

"No! Don't!", Iruka screamed again, trying to stop Mizuki, he however jumped from tree to tree, making it impossible to stop him now.

"Hehe, Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told you," Mizuki continued with an evil smile, thinking he build-up a lot of tension as he continued, "the rule that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact, that YOU, YOU are the DEMON FOX! The Demon Fox that killed so many people, including Iruka's parents! Do you realize now, why all the people hating you?!"

"Mizuki, why..?", Iruka clenched his fist, Naruto wasn't suppose to know that. The Third wanted to change the viewpoint of the villager's, but their grief was to strong, so the Third made the rule, that at least the new generation can see Naruto in a normal light, but the influence of their parents were to strong and even made Naruto an outcast in his generation, without even knowing this secret. Only a few, like Iruka himself and the two persons, from the small ramen restaurant he recently met, could understand who really Naruto is. He looked over Naruto, he was sure that the boy is now really shock to learn the truth, but to Iruka suprise...

"You have been lied by everyone! The evil, cruel bastard of a fox is sea-," Mizuki was about to finish his satisfied speak, as suddenly something hard directly connected with his face, clashing him against the tree behind him and making him to scream in pain, holding his face, while his body twitched, "Argh, my face! my face!"

To both of Mizuki and Iruka were suprised, it was Naruto, moving so fast as their eyes couldn't catch him.

Clenching his fist, Naruto couldn't contained himself anymore, "I actually thank you for telling me all this, Mizuki-san, but like I said I don't care what the whole village think about me right now, even if I am really the Demon himself, I made a promise to myself, someday I will be acknowledge by the villager's as who I am with my own power and beliefs!"

 _"Naruto...!",_ once again Naruto action completely stunned Iruka and he remebered something from today as he spoke with the Hokage earlier.

 _-Flashback few hours ago-_

 _"Good work, Iruka, may the exam tomorrow will be a success," the Hokage smiled, as the preparation for tomorrows exam were finish._

 _Iruka nodded with a smile, but wondered about something, "I'm actually suprise, that Naruto didn't done anything today, maybe he finally listened to my words."_

 _The Hokage closed his eyes as he began to speak, "Iruka, Naruto probably just wanted to get attention, so he makes a lot of trouble,_ _he'd never known a parents love and hated by the villagers's because of this unfornutaly incident. He's seeking acknowledge of his existence in any possible way, he may be act through, but he is surely suffering..."_

 _Iruka said nothing, as he actually also thought it in that way._

 _"Then again, it's just my assumption, maybe there is something more," the Hokage smiled, remembering a certain incident, making Iruka looks confused at him._

 _-Flashback end-_

 _`Maybe he was just doing all the pranks, to show the villager's that he isn't someone dangerous, that they could approach him normally,´_ Iruka thought.

"-but, I'll never forgive someone, who talk thrash to my friends..!", Naruto finished with a glare. Kurama inside Naruto was so thankful to Naruto, as it couldn't hold off its tears.

"What are you talking about, brat!?", Mizuki glared back, slowly get used of the pain from his face and drew a big **Shuriken** from his back.

 **Shuriken** , like the kunai, are one of the more basic weapons seen in ninja World. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful of throwing. They have an open circle in the centre, useful for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories.

"Mizuki this guy..!", Iruka realized what he was planning and run towards to Naruto.

"I really wanted the village mob to handle you, but you making me angry, I will kill you now!", Mizuki shouted, throwing his Shuriken towards Naruto.

"Heh, as if this would hit- Wha-?!" Naruto was suprise, as suddenly something behind him pulled him away.

It was Iruka, he pulled him into an embrace to shield him and took the attack of the Shuriken for him, "I-Iruka-sensei?", Naruto was shocked, truthfully he could easily avoid the attack, but he didn't notice that Iruka was running toward him, he didn't pay attention to his surrounding, especially that he was still angry towards Mizuki.

"I...I´m actually very similar as you, Naruto," Iruka started, coughing a bit blood, "I have lost my parents and nobody compliment me or acknowledge me... I was so sad that I always acted like an Idiot to get people's attention, since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and I would get the attention in that way, I thought _"they laughed at me, but this is better than nothing",_ so I kept acting like an idiot, but it was really painful", Iruka cried, regretting a lot of things, including the terrible things happened to Naruto, "I´m so sorry Naruto! I should've done a better job, then you wouldn't have had feel like this"

Naruto closed his eyes, fully understand how Iruka felt right now, "Iruka-sensei, I'm not resenting you.. I didn't lied to you yesterday, I'm really grateful to you. You may have look after me, because you saw yourself in me, but all your action toward to me, were genuine, so please don't blame yourself, you have done nothing wrong, just don't die on me now and continue to look after me as how I'll turn the ninja world with a blast!", Naruto finished with a cheerful grin.

Iruka, who couldn't contained his tears anymore realized something, this boy wasn't something like him, he is much more stronger, "thank you, Naruto..!"

Mizuki who stand aside, watching the whole szene, managed to snorted, "Iruka, how can you be swayed by his words? Isn't he the demon who took your parents life? There is no way that the Demon Fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll to take revenge to the village!"

"Shut up!", Iruka managed to response, "you're mistaken! The Demon Fox 12 years ago would do that! But Naruto is different! I've acknowledge him, as one... no the best student I ever have! He may have troubled the village a lot, but now I know he had his reasons, he isn't the Demon Fox, he is a member of Konoha! He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto silently smiled, "Kurama, please forgive him, calling you a Demon, after all he doesn't know you yet..."

Kurama responsed with a sad smile, **"already forgiven, how can I resent someone who would offer his life to protect you? Though, I wonder if he can ever forgive me for the thing that's happened to his parents..."**

"He will understand... I believe it, because this It's just his personality," Naruto assured Kurama and finally turned to Mizuki, "It's time to pay for you sins.."

Mizuk began to laugh amused, "you are really an idiot if you think you can beat me, the hit I took from you early was because I didn't had my guard on!"

"Naruto, no!" Iruka coughed, "Don't try to fight him, he still a strong ninja... Just run away!"

"Iruka, I have told you that I have learned a new jutsu, right? I thought, I could suprise this to you for tomorrows exam, but now it's time to show it to you," Naruto began to smile.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile back by the Hokage-_

"He is truly something," the Hokage smiled, looking through a crystal ball, the **Tomegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique),** a technique that uses the crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. As this technique is infallible for intelligence purposes, the Third Hokage used it to maintain public order in the village. Thanks to this technique, the Hokage now knows what have happened.

"Hokage-sama!" someone called, "we just can't find Naruto Uzumaki! Maybe we should call our Jon-"

Hiruzen quickly cut him off, "Oh yes, please tell everyone everything is settled, and tell the others, that Naruto Uzumaki was innocent and prepare to prison Mizuki, the true culprit!"

"What? Mizuki...?", the ninja was suprise.

"Yes, now quickly go!" Hiruzen ordered, which the ninja replied with a nod.

Three ninja who were hiding somewhere near, sighed loudly in relief, "I knew it! It was strange! Naruto wouldn't do something this extrem!"

"Liar, wasn't you the one who said: "I knew it all along he is evil!"?! It was me, who had suspect that something was wrong!"

"What did you say?! It was me, who needed to convinced you, that something was wrong!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, guys, either way I am just glad that everything is over now."

* * *

-Back to the forest-

"For the betrayel of the Village, and the pain you have given to Iruka-sensei, I, Naruto Uzumaki, now will perform your punishement! I'll return this pain 1000 times back to you!"

Mizuki couldn't helped but laughed down to Naruto, "What a joke, what can a brat like you, do to me?"

Naruto begun to do some handsign and shouted out a unfamiliar Jutsu, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"Naruto...," Iruka widened his eyes, he lost to count how many times Naruto suprised him.

"W-W-What's going on?", Mizuki looked around him, feeling weak from his feet, there was 50,100 no it may be even 1000 of Naruto's standing around him, "I-I know! This is just an illusion! Only a **Bunshin No Jutsu**! A-As if this trick will work against me!", he wanted to belief.

 **Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique)** , an E-Rank technique, is a ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique learned in the Academy. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** , a forbidden B-rank technique, is similar to the basic Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique), this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions.

"Well Mizuki believe what you want, I wish you a good night," Naruto finally said as he snipped with his fingers. His clones slowly begun to approached Mizuki in the middle.

"No! I-It can't be! they are just illusions! No, no.. NO!" Mizuki screamed.

Iruka baffeled, but eventually smiled, `h _e really did divide into a thousand, plus... each of them wasn't an illusion they were truly solid, with the High-Class-Technique which the Second Hokage developed, he may will surpass all previous Hokage, when he grow up!´_

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei? You should rest, though."

"Come over here, there is something I want to give you for now. Close your eyes for a bit."

Naruto willingly to listen to his teacher, close his eyes, after awhile he felt something on his forhead, not sure what that was.

"Now, open you eyes," Iruka replied with a grin, "congratulation!"

"Your forhead..!", Naruto noticed that the forhead protector from Iruka is missing and it didn't take long for Naruto to see the connection, "Why..? The exam is tomorrow!", he was really suprise, lot of his classmates asked to borrow his forhead protectors, to get the feeling to became a shinobi, but Iruka never gave them as he believes that is something that is earned after they'll graduated.

"Yeah, but you deserved that, remember this feeling, when you get your own forehead protector! The symbol to be a proud member of Konohagakure!"

"Iruka...!"

"But, just to make sure, if you pass the exam tomorrow, I'll promise to take you often to the _Rāmen Ichiraku!"_

Naruto smiled, Iruka is really a good person, "Yes! Iruka-sensei!"

 **"Acting just like a father,"** Kurama chuckled, of this cute situation.

His step to become a true ninja draw closer.. of the Super Genius Naruto!

* * *

- _To Be Continued-_


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Of New And Old Memories

**Super Genius Naruto: A Rewritten Tale**

 **Thank you everyone, I appreciate that you pointing out my grammatical mistakes, it's helping me a lot, please continue to help me to improve the story~  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Day Of New And Old Memories_

-Konohamaru Sarutobi-

One week, after the Genin exam ended, the students were called inside a room, where they were told if they have pass or not. It was Naruto turn now, he was sitting on the lone chair in the middle of the room, facing two people in front of him. One of them was the Hokage, the other, was someone, who Naruto doesn't know.

"Congratulation, Naruto," the Hokage smiled, handing Naruto his own Ninja ID, "and here is your Konoha-Forhead-Protector."

Naruto nodded, walking up to him and put both the ID and Forhead Protector inside his pocket.

"Hm? Aren't you wearing it now?", the Hokage wondered.

"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony, after all my ninja life will offical begin then," he responded.

"I see," the Hokage closed his eyes and continued, "however, don't be too relax, you barely passed the exam, Naruto."

Naruto sheepily grinned, "well that's a past now, I'll just look forward to the future."

This respond made the Hokage sighs, "Naruto, be ser-"

"I'm serious," Naruto facial expression suddenly changed, that even the Hokage was suprise,

Naruto gave the Hokage a smile, that expressed how much confident he has, _`I wonder, did you barely passed the test on purpose, Naruto? If so...´_

Suddenly the entrace door opened without any warnings and a small boy entered, shouting inside the room with a really loud voice, "Old Man! Today is the day I'll take your title!"

It was a small boy somewhere between 8-9, he wore a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of, his clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on. He also wore a long blue scraf.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he recognized the boy, "please calm down, Konohamaru, I'm still having business with this young man. I'll play with you later."

"Oh no! Not again, I apologies Hokage-sama!", a man bowed, coming a split second right after the little boy. He wore black sunglasses and the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket.

Naruto chuckled, "it's seems like, something interesting happen here."

The man widened his eyes, recognizing the boy, sitting oppose the Hokage and instantly gave him a glare, _`it's the Nine-Tails brats, I heard he barely passed the Genin exam, such a loser,´_ he thought as he pushed his glasses with his index finger up.

Naruto noticed the glare and sighed, _`seems like he is the same.._ ´

"Who is this Orange-baka?", the little boy asked without thinking as he also noticed Naruto, who wore a lot of Orange.

"Orange-Baka...?", Naruto slowly began to laugh, realizing what he meant, this made the boy a bit startle as Naruto laugh turned into a grin, "you have an interesting way to address people."

"Hey Brat! Don't laughed at the Young Master! He is the third Hokage-sama grandson!", the man with the black glasses yelled at Naruto's rude behaviour to the grandson of the Hokage.

"I see," Naruto smiled as he stand up and walked to the boy.

The boy looked away, clenching his fist, _`now that he knows, he will just bow to me, like everyone else, just because I'm the old man grandson..!´_

But to the boy suprise, he felt his head was ruffle, as he looked up, he faced a still grinning Naruto, "why this serious expression? Though, if you want to steal grandpa's Sarutobi titel, you need to work a lot harder!"

"W-What?! How dare you call the Hokage like that!", the black glasses man was really baffled, doesn't he know his place?

"Grandpa Sarutobi, I think we are finish anyway, I will take my leave, take care of you, Konohamaru", Naruto said goodbye and left the room, ignoring the black glasses man.

"W-what? This b-brat!", the man was about to curse, but stopped right away, after he felt an intense glare.

"Ebisu..., please refrain yourself," the Hokage ordered.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama, my apologies," the man now revealed as Ebisu stuttered and turned to the small boy, "young master, let us...! Young Master? Young Master! Oh no, he got away again!"

"Looks like he followed Naruto," the Hokage concluded.

"What, that is no good..!", Ebisu quickly run out, searching for the young master.

"Let see, how things will end up," Hirzuen smiled, "now for the next one who has passed..."

-On the Street-

 _"_ What a day," Naruto chuckled as he stopped and looked behind him at an interesting square rock, "and it seems like it's not over yet, you can come out now Konohamaru!"

"Wow! You've notice me? You are really good," Konohamaru was amaze how Naruto found him out, even though he hid in the perfect not-so obviously rock, "how do you know my name, anyway?"

"Don't you remember? Grandpa Sarutobi called you that, after you entered the room without holding yourself back, but you don't know my name yet, right?", Naruto smiled.

"No, I know, you are Naruto Uzumaki, who's rumored to beat my old man with a killer move you created, the **Oiroke no Jutsu**!" Konohamaru began to feel excited.

Naruto began to laugh, "I guess I did?"

Kurama inside him shook its head, **"I still can't believe how this technique had works against the strongest ninja."**

"Naruto! Please become my boss and teach me the famous killer technique!", Konohamaru eyes shined brighter than the sun.

"So that why you'd followed me?", Naruto said and thought about this, "well, why not."

 **"Oh come on, Naruto! Don't teach a kid a technique like this!",** Kurama said in a frustrate voice.

"I don't see any harm..," Naruto shrugged Kurama worries off, "let's find a quiet place, Konohamaru."

 _-Some times later in a unpeople trainings area-_

"Now this time it will work! **Oiroke no Jutsu!** ", Konohamru shouted, but the result was a lot different than the usual sexy girl you expected.

"D-Did I create such a difficult technique!? Why doesn't he get it?", Naruto mumbled to himself, suprise how long they already took and Konohamaru still didn't get it yet.

 **"This technique is just absurd! Its just that this kid is still a kid, of course he doesn't know how to image a sexy body! No, I'm actually suprise that you could image such a thing! I knew it! You really became a per-!",** Kurama began to whin.

Ignoring Kurama inside his head, Naruto suggested Konohamaru that they should take a break.

"By the way, why are you going after your grandpa?", Naruto was thinking about this, he noticed that Konohamaru was troubled with something.

"Well he gave me the name Konohamaru," Konohamaru began, "he named me after the village, but even though everyone is used to that name here, nobody, beside my grandpa of course, ever calls me that, they just see me as the Hokage grandson... Nobody sees me as me, I want them to acknowledge me, that's why I want the Hokage name now! The Hokage is always acknowledge!", Konohamaru explained his reason as he looked up to Naruto and confessed, "... I was actually really happy, that you called my name, even though you knew I was the old man grandson."

"I see," Naruto smiled and thought about it, this is quite similar to himself, he also wanted the villagers to see him as him, "but Konohamaru... I think you misunderstanding something about the Hokage."

"Eh?", Konohamaru wondered what Naruto meant.

"I will tell you, after this..," Naruto stood up, stretching his body.

"I have found you," suddenly Ebisu appeared in front of them and glared at Naruto.

"... We haven't intodruce ourself, right?" Naruto said, ignoring the glare he is used of, "my name is N-"

"I know who you are, brat! I'm Ebisu, the private tutor of the young master here! Young Master let's go home! Just leave this loser here," Ebisu cut Naruto off.

"NO!", Konohamaru refused, "I will defeat the old man and become the next Hokage! And boss Naruto isn't a loser!"

"And how do you think, you can accomplish this, by staying by this loser side? A Hokage must be well versed in all aspect of being a ninja you must know over a 1000 skills and then finally... huh?, Ebisu stopped to talk, as Konohamaru made some handsigns.

" **Oiroke No Jutsu!"** , Konohamaru shouted, as he transformed into a succeful naked woman in front of Ebisu.

"Wow, now he's suddenly get it," Naruto chuckled.

Ebisu looks baffled and began to yell at Konohamaru, "what the-?! When did you learn this Jutsu? This low-class jutsu will never work against me!"

"Huh? It doesn't work? Did I done something wrong?", Konohamaru panicked of the failure.

"Young Master! If you hung out with someone like him, you'll turn stupid!", Ebisu shouted, "just come with me, when you do what I say, I am your easiest short-cut to becoming a Hokage! Now let's go home!", as he tried to dragged Konohamaru, but he refused and clinged to something.

Naruto made an evil grin, "let me take ove now, **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** "

" **Naruto, you..!",** Kurama voice stuttered.

Konohamaru and even Ebisu were impressed when hundreds of Naruto's stand before them.

"As expected of my boss!", Konohamaru eyes shined like a star, how cool his boss is.

"Hmpf, not bad, but still a foolish brat, I am an elite tutor. I'm not like Mizuki!", Ebisu smirked, ready to fight against the hundred Naruto's.

The original Naruto just smiled, "you are the first one that I show this ultimative new Killer move... **Harem Oiroko no Jutsu!** ", as Naruto finished to call his Jutsu, all the Naruto around him turned each to a sexy girl surrounding Ebisu and as expected, it was to much for him and he fainted with lot of blood flowing out of his nose.

 **"Why?! It's that the so called puberty? I don't want my Naruto become a per-!"** , Kurama cried in a corner.

"Amazing boss! If I learn this jutsu I will become a fast Hokage," Konohamaru grinned but Naruto pinched him on the cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for, boss?", Konohamaru asked.

"There ain't going to be any short-cuts to be a Hokage, the Hokage is the greatest ninja of the Konoha!", Naruto explained, "if you want the villagers to acknowledge your name, you need to work a lot more harder, I told you that, right?"

Konohamaru widened his eyes, he somehow understood what Naruto want to say to him.

"And, actually, seeing you.. It made me interest myself to become the Hokage," Naruto winked at him.

"What?", Konohamaru was suprise of this annoucment.

"You know what that mean right...? I can't be your boss anymore," Naruto made a gentle smile to him.

Konohamaru instantly understood what he meant and couldn't hold off his grin, "stop lecturing me! I'm not letting you be my Boss any longer! From now on WE´RE RIVALS for the titel of Hokage!"

Naruto chuckled, "sorry, I'm taking my first step as a ninja from tomorrow on, but I'm sure, we will meet again, for the titel of Hokage, I'll looking forward to it, the ninja with the name KONOHOMARU SARUTOBI!"

Konohamaru eyes widened as big as he could and nodded, "Un!", he began to run ahead away from Naruto with a very big grin on his face, _`thank you, Naruto-nii! You are so cooooool!´_

Hiruzen, who observed all this with his Tomegane No Jutsu, smiled, "I thank you for open my grandson eyes, Naruto, though I hope you will stop creating such Jutsu's... then again I probably would've fell for it too," he chuckled as he undo the Jutsu.

...

"You're awake, right, Ebisu-sensei?", Naruto closed his eyes, "seeing how you were able to withstood the first one, this shouldn't have you knocked out this long."

"So, you knew?", Ebisu opened his eyes as he sat up and sighed, "you're quite amazing, this technique did actually knock me out for awhile."

"... I know you won't change your impression of me, but let me tell you something," Naruto began, "Konohamaru is still a child, I know is your duty to protect him, but please don't treat him like a object. You are not wrong, a Hokage probably need to know a lot of skills, but skills are not the only thing a Hokage needs... He needs people he can trust, can leave his back behind and of course people he wants to protect."

Ebisu said nothing as he was listening. He began to rethink a lot, what had went wrong and why Konohamaru became so difficult to handle, and he began to understand why, he was only looking for his own ideals and didn't included Konohamaru feelings.

"At least you should begin to call him by his name, you are probably the one, who will by his side the most," Naruto finished as he left the training area.

Ebisu began to smile, "I have totally misjudged you, Naruto Uzumaki, you are not the loser I had thought! I thank you for waking me up, I'll promise you.. until you meet young m-, Konohamaru-sama again, I'll make him a worthy opponent."

* * *

-Ayamae & Teuchi-

The sun almost set down as Naruto walked along the street of Konoha.

 **"Didn't though, you would give him such an advice,"** Kurama said, pouting a bit.

"Of course, it's not like the hate are mutual, and I also had the feeling, that Ebisu-sensei, isn't a bad guy, he is more the stubborn typ," Naruto replied, but noticed Kurama strange behaviour, "is something wrong? You act strange, Kurama."

 **"You observing skills is really great like always, it's feel like you can read everyone's character instantly,"** Kurama sighed and the sixth sense of Naruto wasn't a joke either, Kurama just wished, that Naruto would stop creating jutsu's that would misunderstanding him.

"Hm, you think so?", Naruto wasn't sure about this, "I think I still misses a lot of things."

 **"... Did you really mean it? Do you really want to be the Hokage yourself**?", Kurama suddenly changed the subject as its wondered about this.

"Ah, about this, I-"

"Naruto-kun?", a female voice suddenly cut their conversation off.

"Ayame-nee!", Naruto recognized the girl, who approached him.

"Are you on the way home?", she asked.

Naruto nodded and noticed the shopping bags she was holding, "yes, and I can see, you were out shopping?"

"Yes, some of our supplies are running out, so I was going to refill them," she answered with a smile.

"Hard working like always, Ayame-nee," Naruto said in an impress tone, Ayame is a strong girl, she always knew what she want to do.

"Ah, it's nothing, someone need to do that anyway, and father is busy with our restaurant... AH! Naruto-kun, I heard from Iruka-san, that you've passed the Genin test? Congratulation, I knew you would manage to do that!"

"Thanks, Ayama-nee, though it was a really close call," Naruto sheepily joked.

 **"Well if this wasn't on purpose,"** Kurama add with a chuckle.

"Well, you've passed, this is all what's counts, how about I invite you to some ramen? Father is probably also waiting for you, to congratulate you too."

"But, Ayame-nee, you..," Naruto was about decline as he wanted to go later anyway, but now he didn't want to bother Ayame, as she just came back from shopping.

"No buts! Come on let's go," Ayame dragged Naruto along.

Naruto smiled, it was just Ayame characters, she can be also really stubborn and you couldn't go against her, though it's more like.. that she didn't gave you a choice anyway.

After they walked and talked a bit, Naruto noticed something, it seems like she was lost on her own thoughts, "somthing wrong, Ayame-nee?"

"You know, walking on this street, its reminds me... six years ago, exactly on this day and this place, didn't we met for the first time?", Ayame said with a gentle smile on her face.

Naruto thought about this for awhile, "you are right, I remember."

"You do? Even though you were only six? Seems like you memories aren't that bad, I was 12 back then, the same age you are right now," Ayame chuckled, "I can cleary remember as if it was yesterday..."

* * *

 _-Flashback, exact six years ago-_

"Congratulation, you have passed the Genin exam, Ayame," the Hokage smiled, handing over the Konoha-ForHead-Protector to her.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama," a young Ayame bowed, taking the head protector and left the room.

"Hm, so this I my first step as a ninja," Ayame said, looking down to the head protector, "but why does it feel so empty..Why am I not that happy?"

She shrugged her thoughts off as she only wanted to go home quickly. For awhile she walked alongside the street until something caught her ears.

"Oi! Loser, watch where you're going!", a boy snorted as he pushed another boy with blond hair, to the ground. There were four children, Ayame could spot, but it seems like three of them were bullying the blond one, they also looked a bit older than him.

"My parents always say that you are no good, and if we hang out with you, we will turn stupid," a girl beside the boy snickered.

"No wonder, how can someone have such a stupid grin!", the last kid laughed as the two children beside him laughs along, as they began to turn around and leave the blond kid behind, but one of them lost something in the progress.

"Uhm, w-wait, you lost this," the blond boy called after them, as he picked up the object to return it to him.

"Huh? My pencil! You stole it!", the boy glared, making the blond boy to flinch, _`what the hell are they stupid?´_ , Ayame could only thought.

The other boy sighed, "how stupid, aptemting to steal right before our eyes."

"No wonder he is stupid, he even admitted his crime," the girl of the group snickered.

"Seems like we need to teach you a lesson," the boy said as he began to approach Naruto.

Seeing enough, Ayame finally step in, "HEY! You stupid brats, I saw everything, he didn't steal it! You really lost this! He just wanted to return it to you!"

"Huh? Who is that old hag?" the boy asked.

"She look so ugly!" the other boy agreed.

"She probably his accomplice," the girl said, "isn't she the daughter of the newly opened Ramen Restaurant? Bomin Acha- something?"

"W-What? Old hag? Ugly..?! And the restaurant called _Ramen Ichiraku!_ ", several veins popped out on Ayame body, as she hit them on their head.

"Ow! We will remember this, you old hag!", the boy sniffed in pain, as they run away.

Ayame sighed, "geez kids these days.. Well, it's not like I'm an adult."

"Uhm, you didn't need to help me," the blond boy said in a low tone but quickly changed into a big grin, "but thank you!"

"How can you still be so happy, when those kids are bullying you? I don't get it," Ayame sighed.

"It doesn't matter if they hate me or not, all I want is to help!", he said with a determined expression.

A bit startled of his responded, Ayame began to smile, "you are strange, how can you want to help those rude brats, anyway, my name is Ayame."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said with a smile, "I'm used to it, but someday I'll make them see who I am and make them acknowledge me. This is something I promise to myself!"

"Promise to yourself, huh", Ayame mumbled as she remembered something, _"Dad! I will help you with the ramen shop when I grow up, I promise this to you!"_

Suddenly they both heard something growl, it came from Naruto stomach, "seems like someone is hungry?", Ayame laughed.

"Ah! Well, it's time to go home anyway, thank you Ayame-san," Naruto bowed her a goodbye, but was immediatly stopped by her.

"How about you come with me? I know the best Ramen Restaurant of the world!", Ayame grinned, dragging Naruto with her, without even waiting for his answer

"Eh..? W-Wait!", Naruto was truly confused, it was the first time that someon talk with him normally, beside the Hokage.

-Flashback end-

* * *

"You literally dragged me along, Ayame-nee," Naruto laughed as he remembered the events.

 **"This was before we met right? I also remember.. She and her father are good persons,"** Kurama smiled.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I was a bit quick-tempered, back then," Ayame chuckled, as they finally arrived at the Ramen Ichiraku, "I'm back father! I also brought Naruto-kun with me."

"Oh welcome back, Ayame," Teuchi said with a loud voice, while he noticed Naruto, "Oi, Naruto! I heard you passed the Genin exam, congratulation!", he smiled and turned to Ayame with a knowing grin, "seems like you met your favorite boy, huh?"

"Father! I just met him coincidentally!," Ayame blushed, "oh right, we talked about how we met each other for the first time, do you remember, father?"

"Oh really? That's bring back memories!", Teuchi tried to remember.

* * *

 _-Flashback six years ago-_

Teuchi smiled as he work on his newly opened Restaurant called -Ramen Ichiraku-, but today is also a special day, because today was the day, that his daughter became a Genin for Konoha, he is so proud of her, however he remembered something.

 _"Dad! Your Ramen is so good! When I grow up, I will help you with your dream, to operate a Ramen Restaurant! I promise you that!"_

Teuchi smiled to this memory, "too bad, that this will never happen, but she was still little, of course she didn't remember this silly promise and she should just live her own life."

He snapped out of his thought, as he heard some noice approached his small ramen restaurant.

"Here is it! The best restaurant of the World!", Teuchi recognized the voice and formed a big smile. It seems like she brought someone along.

Two poeple entered his stand, one of course was his daughter Ayame and the other was a younger boy with blond hair, but the boy instantly hid behind his daughter as he saw him.

"Huh? Naruto-kun why are you hiding behind me? This is just my dad, he won't bite," Ayame chuckled, "he is someone I met today, he is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Haha, I may look a bit scary, but I'm always nice to kids, I'm Teuchi, nice to meet you Naruto," he intodruced himself to the boy as he turned to Ayame, "so my girl finally become a Ninja! I hope you will do your best," the man said with a proud voice, forming a smile.

"Eh? You became a ninja, Ayame-san?", the small boy asked with a suprise tone in his voice.

"Huh? Ah yes, look, I got this today," Ayame said as she showed Naruto the Konoha-Forhead-Protector.

"Wow, really cool, Ayame-san!", Naruto grinned.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Ayame shrugged it off, "more importantly! Dad, Naruto is hungry, can you make him the best ramen you got? And he is my guest, so no charge, okay?"

Teuchi smiled, "of course, Naruto I'll make you the best ramen, you ever had!"

"Eh? I can't do this! I should pay, after all Teuchi-san is hardworking...," Naruto felt guilty.

"You are my guest, don't worry, i don't even think that you have the money anyway, you still a kid," Ayame said, wondering why Naruto is hesistated for free food.

"Haha, just listen to her, don't worry about anything else," Teuchi smiled, but he noticed something, _`hmm, if I look closely, isn't this boy, which the Nine-Tails is sealed inside? I heard some rumors, but he looks pretty normal and so polite for a child.´_

After awhile Teuchi finished the ramen and presented it in front of Naruto, who could only gulped, how delicious it smelled, but he was still doubting that he deserved this free food.

Noticing how Naruto was still unsure, Ayame gave him a push, "come on, eat up or it will turn cold! Or do you want to waste all of my dad's work?"

Naruto who now had no choice began to eat the ramen in front of him, as he took his first slurp, he couldn't stopped anymore it was just so good, "A-Amazing! I never taste something like this!"

Ayame laughed, "Naruto, slow down or you will choke yourself up."

"I'm glad you like this kid!", Teuchi grinned, this is it, this expression he wanted to see, when people eating his ramen.

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-san was right, this is really the best!", Naruto made a huge smile in front of them.

His warm smile, made both Ayame and Teuchi heart rised, "hehe, you have a really good taste, kid!"

"Hmm~ It's seems like you are still hungry, how about you taste my dish, this time?", Ayame said as she began to walk into the kitchen.

"Ayame?", Teuchi was a bit suprise of her suggestion.

"Don't worry, dad, I observed you a lot and I also learned a bit."

After awhile, Ayame presented her own Ramen to Naruto.

"Delicious! This is amazing Ayame-san!", Naruto grinned, but honestly thought about this a bit, "though, Teuchi-san's was a bit better. Oh! Not that I meant that yours was bad! I mean, I didn't lie..!"

Ayame laughed, calming him down, "of course his is better, after all I still have a long way to go, to beat my dad in cooking! But thanks."

"Ayame..," Teuchi was speechless, he didn't know that his daughter was secretly learning his cooking style.

"OI! Teuchi! Come out!" suddenly an angry male voice cut their happy moment off.

"Huh? What was this?", Teuchi wondered, as he gone out of his Restaurant, of course Ayame and Naruto followed him, especially Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

Standing outside were three male adults, with three children by their side.

"It's them!", Ayame recognized the children, it was those three who bullied Naruto.

"Hm? What for business do you have with me?", Teuchi asked, noticing how angry they are.

"Hmpf, you daughter attacked my son, that is our business!", the first man said in an angry voice.

Teuchi was suprised and turned to Ayame, who was shocked of this, "W-What?! I-ts true, that I hit them, but it was just a lesson for bullying Naruto! They were 3 on 1!"

The three adults turned their glare to Naruto, which made him to flinch, hiding behind Ayame, "I see..., of course it was this De-brat fault, he was the one who stole my sons pencil, so of course he need to be punished!"

"What?! Naruto didn't stole anything! He picked it up, after this brat lost it! Naruto just wanted to give it back!", Ayame glared.

"Hah, as if this was true, are you saying that my child lied to me? This Dem-brat is just a loser!", the other male joined in.

Teuchi now fully understood the situation turned his gaze to three adults, "I think you heard my daughter, your children were at fault, apologies to Naruto and then leave!"

"W-What? You are defending this De- brat?!", the male glared, unhappy of Teuchi taking the demon side.

"I can see, who is lying," Teuchi said as he looking straight into their children eyes, which they quickly avoided his gaze, clearly being nervous, "I think, we are finish here, if you don't want to aplogies, then just leave."

"H-hmpf, wait Teuchi-san, you just opened youre Restaurant, right?", the last of the three male made a evil smirk, "if I tell the whole Village, that you fed this Demo- brat, you will be ruined! NOBODY will come to eat your ramen anymore!", the three males laughed, this threat will make Teuchi turn against the brat.

Naruto, realizing what he meant, run in front of Teuchi and Ayame and shouted, "you can't! It's not Teuchi-san and Ayame-san faults! Please don't, people need to eat Teuchi-san ramen! They are the best! I won't come here anymore! I promise! Please don't to this! I apolo-"

"Wh-, Naruto?!" Ayame was suprised of this outburst.

Teuchi who observed all this, had enough, as he pulled Naruto back, holding his mouth, "it's okay Naruto! Don't say sorry, when you aren't in the wrong! And don't promise such a thing! I will work harder, even if no costumers are coming anymore! I didn't open a restaurant just to earn money, I just wanted my costumers to enjoy, like you did, when you taste my and Ayame Ramen! Because this is what I earn for", he gave a kind smile to him, _`I see, people like them were the reason, why you were afraid of me, but don't worry I'm not blind, I know who you are.´_

Naruto was speechless, nobody had ever stand for him, is it okay for him to feel happy right now?

"Dad...," Ayame was baffled, how cool her dad was right now and realized something, "because this is what dads earn for..."

"So you decided to stick on this brat? If you had abandoned him, we would've rethought about telling everyone, but now-," the male suddenly stopped as he saw someone approached the group.

"But now, what?", a male voice asked, making the three male adults silent.

"H-Hokage-sama!" the three quickly corrected their and their children posture and bowed to Hokage.

"Grandpa Sarutobi!", Naruto was a bit relieved.

"Continue, I'm listening," the Hokage waited.

"T-the De- Naruto Uzumaki, stole my sons pencil and his girlfriend hit our children! W-we just want them to apologies us, yes that right! We just wanted Naruto to apologies to our children!", one of them try to explained themself.

"W-what?! This is a lie! A-and I'm not Naruto's g-girlfriend!", Ayame blushed, not even knowing why she had even blushes, he is only six after all!

The Hokage turned to the three children and looked into their eyes, "was it true? Did Naruto stole you pencil?"

"Y-Yes tell the Hokage-sama, that it was the de-Naruto Uzumaki fault!", the male said to his son, but the son couldn't held it and began to cry, alongside the other two, they couldn't handle the stress anymore, "W-We lied, Hokage-sama! W-We just used it as a excuse to irritate him! F-father said it was good to bully him., we are sorry! A-Are we in trouble?"

"W-What?", the face of the three males dropped.

"I see," the Hokage patted their heads, "it's not okay to lie, children, or a scary monster will chase you down and eat you up, but now that you have told us the truth, the monster disappeared, however I hope you learned you lesson. You three will get a detention in the School Academy, reflecting that bullying someone, is not okay."

"Y-Yes, we will never do this again!", the girl sniffed.

"And to you guys now...," the Hokage turned to the three males, "believing your child is a good thing, but you should at least listen to story of both side."

"Y-yes, my apologies H-!", the three were about to apologiezed, but were stop by the Hokage.

"I'm not the one who need an apology," the Hokage sighed.

Realizing what the Hokage meant, they turned to Teuchi, "We are sorry, Teuc-..,"

"I'm also not the one who need an apology," Teuchi closed his eyes.

NOW realizing what they meant, they slowly turned to Naruto, "W-We are sorry... br-Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto was a bit taken aback, but nodded to their apology.

"You will reflect your action by cleaning the street of Konoha for a month, now you are dismissed", the Hokage said.

Before they left with hanging heads, the Hokage has one more thing to say, making one thing clear, "and if I hear any rumors about this restaurant... Well, I think you should know what will happen," with this, the three males left with their children immediately, making sure not to angry the Hokage any further.

"Yay they deserved that! How can they be so rude to you, Naruto," Ayame cheered.

Naruto answered with a low voice, "I don't really know..."

"Hokage-sama, you didn't have to help us, like I have said before I-," Teuchi

"Don't mind that, hmm, Naruto are you still hungry? If so, let me treat you another ramen," the Hokage smiled.

"Yea, let's celebrate our win! Dad, I realized something, I don't want to become a ninja, I want to be a cook like you!"

"Ayame...? What are you saying? I thought your dream was to become a first class ninja?"

"I thought so too, but if I think about this, my friends, they all are going to be a ninja now, I guess I thought I need to follow them, but this is something I didn't want to, I want to become a cook! I love cooking with you and... mom!"

"Then I guess, you have something that belongs to me?" Hiruzen smiled.

Ayame nodded, handing the forhead proctecor back to the Hokage.

"Do you really want this.. Ayame?", Teuchi asked one more time, making sure that she doesn't regret her decision.

"The village have enough ninjas, and right now all I want is to help you, father! The promise I made you! Though my cooking will not be limited to Ramen!", Ayame made a grin that shows no regrets, "come on Naruto, I will show you how I make the Ramen."

Teuchi smiled, "she is really like her mother..."

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Hehe, I never though you would remember this silly promise you made, Ayame," Teuchi happily grinned.

"No promise it's silly, uncle Teuchi," Naruto cut in, "every promise has its purpose, and my ninja way is to keep every promise I made. This is the promise I made to myself."

Ayame chuckled, this is so typical Naruto, promise are his speciality, "Naruto-kun, you look so mature now! But I'm glad that you haven't change at all."

Teuchi made a sly smile, "when you grow older, you can have my dau-"

A pot hitting Teuchi prevented him to continue, as he fainted and a blushing Ayame turned to Naruto, "let's celebrate your succes, you don't mind if I'm the one who cook? Seeing that my father is unable to do this right now."

Naruto sweatdropped as he only nodded to her and whispered to Kurama, "what's happen to her?"

Kurama made a long sigh, **"you just don't understand a woman heart, then again you are still a child."**

* * *

 _-Back at home-_

"I'm really full..," Naruto sighed, maybe he ate too much, "so finally home!"

"Tomorrow will be my first step being a ninja," Naruto smiled, checking his mailbox, "oh? There is a letter, it's from Grandpa Sarutobi!"

Dear Naruto,

let me congratulate you once again for becomming a genin, I really hope you won't do anymore pranks and take your job as a ninja seriously.  
Like we promise, this will be last time I will send you money after you finally became a ninja, though I really didn't mind it, you can always come to me, if you are short on money.

I wish you good luck and do you best, Naruto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

P.S. Thank you for taking care of Konohamaru, seems like he really likes you, he was nonstopping talking about you.

Naruto smiled, grandpa Sarutobi is the one, who was always nice to him, if he wasn't this busy as the Hokage, they may would have spend more times together. The Hokage was also the one who gave him this house and always sent him food and warm clothes to him, and every week he also sent money to him.

 **"Are you sure?",** Kurama asked.

"Yes, I don't feel good taking money without working for it, but now being a Genin, I can do missions to earn my own money," Naruto smiled, but quickly turned into a sigh, "though, most of the money are still unuse anyway, uncle Teuchi won't take any of it... and other stores would just throw me out or refusing to sell me anything,

 **"But are you sure, that the villagers will let you do their mission?"** , Kurama asks worried.

"Don't worry, I will place in a team, and they mostly won't care, who is doing the mission as long it is done. So let's go to sleep, I don't want to be late tomorrow, goodnight Kurama."

 **"Goodnight, Naruto,"** Kurama replied with a smile.

Tomorrow is finally the day, the debut... of the Super Genius Naruto!

* * *

 _-To Be Continued-_


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth Of An Unique Team

**Super Genius Naruto: A Rewritten Tale  
**

 **Please continue to help me to improve the story~**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Birth Of An Unique Team  


A brandnew day was about to began in Konohagakure as the birds chirped between the building to wake up the villager's of Konoha. Though, some of the people's were already awake, because of their duty of the life of a shinobi. Right in this moment, a certain group of Jonin were holding a meeting, to prepare for todays event that could change their life for the next few years.

"So the teams are already decided, though, some of them were expected, like the Ino-Shika-Cho group, what do you think about this, **Kurenai**?", a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard, smiled. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way.

"It's been awhile that I took a team, but I'm actually looking forward to this one, **Asuma** ," Kurenai, a fair-skinned woman of slender build, responded. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages.

"Hahaha, that's the spirit, I'm also looking forward to the new power of youth!", a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style, cheerfully laughed. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's unzipped. His forehead protecor, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

Asuma sweatdropped, "why are you here anyway, you still have your team from last year, **Guy**."

Kurenai sighed, "it's probably about him," she pointed to the sole man far away from them, leaning on a wall while reading an unique book. He has spiky silver hair, dark grey eyes, and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He wore the Konoha's standard infantry clothing. Though he covered his left eye wit his forehead protector, combined with a mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face.

Suddenly Guy's eyes burned with passion, pointing his finger to the man, " **Kakashi**! I really hope that this time, you will get your genin team! I want to compete with you, through our pupils!"

Kakshi closed his book and turned away from the three,"well, if they pass my test, that it," he simple said and disappeared from the room.

"Kakashi..!", Guy yelled in a frustrate voice, Kakashi is always the cool one, "as expected of my lifetime rival!"

"Typical, Kakashi," Kurenai sighed and chuckled, "I've heard, that he had never let a genin team pass his trial yet, I wonder if this will turn into a legend."

"Hmm, but looking at his team this year, may changes this, he has two interesting individuals in this team," Asuma looked with an intersting expression through the list of the several genin team, "the _'last'_ Uchiha and..."

* * *

 _-At the same time, Naruto residance-_

Naruto woke up at this moment and looked outside of his window, "today looks great, I have a good feeling."

Kurama smiled, **"so today is the day, hm?"**

"Yes, I'm looking forward to this, I wonder what will happen and in which team I will be placed," Naruto grinned, "I actually can't wait anymore!"

Kurama was amuse, how joyful Naruto was, but reminded him of something, **"but don't show off too much, it's still to early."**

Naruto shrugged it off, "it's fine, we won't take any hard mission, we will starts with simple D-Rank missions, so there's nothing to show off anyway, you worry too much, Kurama."

 **"Just saying,"** Kurama sighed, maybe it was only in Kurama imagination, but Naruto may has to much confident right now, Kurama only hoped that this won't backstabbing him for the future.

"Looking at the clock, I still have time, let make breakfast first, before I go."

 **"You've trained six years for this,"** Kurama whispered to itself, looking proud at Naruto, **"you're more than ready, to go out, into the big world, and to expierence your own adventure."**

* * *

 _-Konoha Academy-_

Naruto finally arrived at the academy after he finished his breakfast, but before he went inside, he took the Konoha-Forehead-Protector outside of his pocket, which he hasn't touched since he got it yesterday.

He looked intensely at the Konoha symbol, "this is it, finally...," he smiled, putting the forehead protector against his forehead and tightly tied it up, making sure it wouldn't get loose so easily.

Kurama smiled, talking in a low voice only itself could hear, **"even though you've suffer so much in this village, you're still proud to be part of Konohagakure, maybe it's just natural, after all it's your birthplace, or are the few people that have acknowledge you, gave you hope? Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, the Third..., then again, I think, only because it's YOU, can still love a village, that don't even consider you a normal person anymore, this much,"** Kurama made a small break as he watched Naruto enter the academy, **"I hope they'll all see, how amazing you actually are, I'll will silently pray in the background for you, you deserves it so much, Naruto..."**

After Naruto finally found the room, where the graduates genin's were suppose to gather, he openend the door and stepped inside, making the people who were already inside, looking at him.

"Oi, is the dead-last from my class! What are you doing here? I thought only those who have passed the exam are suppose to be here," one of his former classmate laughed as he recognized Naruto.

"He probably got lost, there is no way that this loser passed the exam," another boy joined in.

Naruto sighed, but he endured this, after all he won't see them anymore, well, only if they're not paired in the same team with him, that it. It would be difficult, but he wanted to change their mind of him anyway, but for now he didn't want to argue with them.

"Are you blind? Don't you see his forhead-protector? This shows that he passed the exam," a boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth, cut in. He also has distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. His outfit consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head. And interestingly, A small puppy with white fur was sitting on his head.

Naruto was suprise, that someone would defending him, if he remembered correctly it was **Kiba Inuzuka** from another class and this puppy on his head, is his partner **Akamaru**. _`I'm actually jealous of him, I wish Kurama could fight by my side, like Akamaru.´_

 **"This would be really something,"** Kurama could onkly agree, fighting side by side with Naruto, would be a dream.

"But, I came after him and he didn't wore the forehead protector as he came out of the Hokage office, yesterday," a girl exclaimed.

Suddenly a long sigh, was heard from the backline, "that doesn't mean that he failed, he probably just wanted to safe it for today, don't make such a troublesome conclusion," it was yet another boy, he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

"Haha, I wonder how many times you already said _'troublesome'_ for today, even though the day only just begun," a boy besides him laughed, eating some potate chips, he has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and a more robust physique. He wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt, with the kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

Naruto also recognized those two, the first one was, **Shikamaru Nara,** and the second, **Choji Akimichi** , they are long-terms friends since their childhood, _`but Shikamaru is really sharp, he pinpointed this pretty accurate. Choji seem to be a carefree person, looks like he doen't care as long his food is by his side.´_

"Tch, I bet he probably stole it from somewhere," the first boy snorted again, it was actually the first time, that someone defended the dead-last and he didn't like that.

"Don't you think you've talk enough? We will see, if he is supposed to be here or not," yet, another boy cut in, he is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class, he has dark, bushy, brown hair. His clothes consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

This is **Shino Aburame** , Naruto could tell, he is always a mysterious and calm person, the mysterious thing was that nobody have ever saw his eyes behind the sunglasses, ` _I wonder, if he had helped me, or was just annoyed of the loudness in the room, then again, it's rare to hear him to speak,"_ even for Naruto who could read a person personality, by observing them for awhile, was hard to grasped on Shino's character, he was someone who had never really showed his emotion, no matter what the circumstances was.

With this though, the room became silent as nobody wanted to speak against Shino, cause of a special ability he has from his clan, that could easily traumatize them. Naruto used this chance to search for an empty seatplace and he quickly found one. He reached to the seat as he noticed that two rows away, sat the top stu-

"Hey Naruto-baka! Move away! I want the seat next to you!", suddenly a demanding female voice made Naruto to turn his head, two new female genin's entered the room. It's seems like they had a race against each other as they're catching their breath, the girl, who demanded him to move, was a girl with cherryblossom haircolor, fair skin and green eyes. She wore a red qipao dress, that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts and sandals.

"No! This is my seat, **Sakura!** ", the other kunoichi, who was right behind Sakura protested, she is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar and a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"What are you saying, **Ino**! We promise, that the one who came first, will take the sit beside **Sasuke-kun**! Are you breaking this promise? The one who loses has to accept this!", Sakura glared at Ino.

"Urgh, bu-!", Ino tried to say something, but got cut off by Naruto.

"Sakura-san, you can take this seat then," Naruto closed his eyes and let Sakura through, which she replied with a "yay".

Ino was taken aback and about to yell at Naruto, but cut off by Naruto once again, "sorry Ino-san, but you shouldn't break a promise you made, but I'm sure, next time you can win," he winked at her and offered his seat instead, "you can take this seat then."

Ino was once again taken aback of this sudden turn of event as her heart made a beat from his wink, "I-I don't need you sympathy! Argh, I don't care anymore! Suit yourself, Sakura," she managed to reply as she walked off, which Sakura responded with a stretching tounge, but Ino couldn't careless about her anymore as she was conflicted with something, _`w-what was that? Why did my heart skip a beat for the loser of our class?´_

"I wonder what happened," Naruto frowned.

 _ **"Girls...,"** _ Kurama sighed in the background.

"Maybe it was unfair, but a promise is a promise," Naruto sighed, as he turned to Sakura only to see her fawning over the boy, who was sitting next to her. _` **Sakura Haruno** and **Ino Yamanaka** , both are probably the smartest, and strongest females in this generation, their rivality aren't bad, they can push each other even higher, though... I feel a bit bad for Sasuke-san.´_

 **Sasuke Uchiha** , he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bang. He is considered handsome by most girls his age, especially Sakura and Ino. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts and white arm warmers. Sasuke also proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades. However..., he threw himself into his studies at the Academy, making no efforts to form friendships and ignoring all of the girls' attempts to gain his affection.

"But there is a reason for his personality, after all he had lost...," Naruto whispered that nobody could hear him, but got cut off as a familiar voice spoke with a loud tone to get the attention of all the genin's in the room.

"Everyone, we will shortly begin, please take your sit," it was Iruka, who entered the classroom, he represented the academy teachers of all the graduates genin's. Shortly after Iruka entered the room, a total of 8 adults, excluding Iruka, came in, standing right next to each other.

"Well, from today on, all of you 27 graduates are real ninjas, but you are still merely rockie genin, the hard part has just started, you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So from today on, we will be creating the three man teams and each team will have a Jonin as your sensei, which you can see here, right behind me," Iruka began the instruction.

"Where is Kakashi?", Kurenai wondered, she and Asuma were one of the Jonin's, who were about to take their own team.

Asuma sighed, "you know him, he won't be here anytime soon, I feel bad for his team."

"You'll follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties," Iruka continued, glancing around the room.

Everyone in the room had their own reaction to the announcment of forming a team, here are some that may interests you;

 _`Pft, a three man teams? That just more people getting in my way,´_ Sasuke snorted.

 _`I have to be with Sasuke-kun!´,_ Sakura prayed to god.

 _`Teams, huh? But I already know where I will be put,´_ Shikamaru sighed.

 _`As long as I am on Shikamaru's team, everything is alright,´_ Choji munched his foo _d._

 _`Hehe, whoever is in my team, they will see how awesome I am!´,_ Kiba smirked, while patting his partner Akamaru.

Shino only responded with a poker face.

 _`I want to be team with Sasuke-kun! And m-maybe...What the hell, INO? Don't think about him!,´_ Ino was lost in her thoughts, conflicting with herself.

Unknown to them all, a certain girl in the backround putting her hands to her chest, _"Naruto-kun...,"_ she silently whispered.

 _`Teams, I wonder how they have divided the team, they've probably tried to balance this, hmm, as I am the deadlast of all classes, maybe...,´_ Naruto tried to figure it out, glancing to his side.

"W-What, Naruto-baka? You want to be in my team? There is no way that will happen!", Sakura shouted, noticing how Naruto glanced into her direction.

Naruto chuckled at how she'd overreact, _`Sakura, is really interesting, but if I am right...´_

"Let's begin, Team 1 will be...," Iruka started to devided the 27 genin's into 9 teams, Naruto didn't really paid attention, because team 1-6 are mostly consisted of his bullies.

"Team 7, will be contains of Naruto Uzumaki," finally he heard his name and his attention went fully back as Iruka was about to announce his teammates.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka added.

 _`Sakura, hmm, if I remember correctly, she is the smartest in my class, even above Sasuke,´_ Naruto tried to remember, coincidentally he sat right beside her as he looked over, he saw how unhappy Sakura became, _`well, as I thought, she isn't happy, but if I'm right, then her mood will be quickly change soon.´_

 _`Noooo, he of all people!´_ , Sakura head went down, totally depressed of this outcome, her life is ov-.

"...and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka finished, in this instant, Sakura mood changed into a delightful expression, shouting many yes.

 ** _`God heard me! But I am still in the same team with Naruto-baka, ah, who cares, I'm with Sasuke-kun now!´_** , Sakura inner voice celebrated.

 _`Figures,´_ Naruto made a small smile, this time he looked over at Sasuke expression, but it didn't change it all, _`he probably didn't really care of this teamselection.´_

"Ehhh? Why is Sasuke-kun teamed up with the dead-last?", some of the girls protested and were jealous of Sakura, but they couldn't go against her, she is more or less the leader of the Sasuke-fanclub.

"Well, Sasuke grades, were first among all of the 27 graduates and Naruto, he is the dead-last... and we have to do this to balance the teams, understand?" Iruka explained, making the girls booed at him.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way," Sasuke didn't really care.

"Sasuke, so coool!", the girls began to swarms, including Sakura.

Naruto chose to not comment on this, as he didn't want to be hit by those fangirls.

".. your Jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Ha-, Kakashi-san?", Iruka looked around, not finding him by the Jonin's.

"Kakashi, will be probably arrives later," Asuma answered with a sweatdrop, _`much later.´_

"I see, oh well, then we will continue with the next team," Iruka decided to continue, "team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, with your Jonin, Kurenai Yuhi."

"I'm looking forward to work with you," Kurenai smiled.

"Hehe, bring it! I'll become the best!", Kiba made a confidential grin.

"N-Nice to meet you!", **Hinata** nervously greeted. Hinata has dark blue short hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. You could see that she wasn't 100 % happy with the outcome of the teamselection, _`I'm not with Naruto-kun...B-but I'll do my best!´_

Shino on the other hand, just bowed and nodded.

 _`Hmm, this boy has a bit too much confident, the girl is a little too shy and the last one doesn't have many words,´_ Kurenai made notes to herself, she got an interesting team.

"Team 9 is still existing right now, so the last team will be Team 10, consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, with your sensei Asuma Sarutobi."

"Nice to meet ya, kids," Asuma cheerfully grinned.

"I knew it, of course our fathers have their hands of this formation, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

Choji was delighted, a team with his best friend is just the best, "lets have a feast together!"

Ino was a bit down, but she actually knew that it will turn out to this, "the Ino-Shika-Cho, huh? Well can't go against tradition."

 _`They are more and less similar to their parents, but only Shikamaru and Choji are close to each other, let see if Ino can really fit with them, I'm really looking forward to your future,´_ Asuma smiled.

"Now, that everyone have their team announced, please follow your sensei into a separate room," Iruka smiled, finally their official route of a shinobi will starts now, "to my class and of course to all the others, I and my fellow colleagues are proud of you, it was nice to work with you in those past years, I hope you will grow strong, I wish you all good luck!"

"Uhm, Iruka-sensei, what about us?", Sakura asked, as their team instructor wasn't here yet.

"Hm, just wait for a bit, your sensei, should be here shortly," Iruka suggested, as he left the room with the others and glanced a last time to the room and smiled, "good luck to you, Naruto."

"I guess, we just to have lean back and wait," Naruto strechted himself and turned to the two, "how about we,-" he stopped himself as he saw that the other two didn't really listened to him as they both were in their own world, Naruto didn't want to bother them and looked up to the ceiling, _`Oh well, we have enough time to learn about each other.´_

* * *

 _-3 hours later-_  


"Wow, I wonder if this Sensei, had actually forgot about us?", Naruto sweatdropped as they already waited for almost exact three hours for their instructor, "and the mood here won't make it better."

What Naruto meant was, that they haven't really had any conversation in those past 3 hours, unbelieviable, but it's true, probably because of their character, Naruto did try to made some conversation wit htem, but both Sakura and Sasuke are mostly ignoring him, they do answered sometimes, but it was still awkward between them.

Sakura tried to make Sasuke to acknowledge her existence, but she was also ignored by Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand didn't want to interacted with the two at all. Which made Sakura depressed and through the long waiting, Sasuke also almost lost his patience. Even Kurama is taking a nap.

 _`Maybe if I can bring them to laugh, the mood will change,´_ Naruto thought about this as he took the blackboard eraser from the desk, catching the attention of those two. _  
_

"What are you doing Naruto-baka?", Sakura asked, curious what Naruto wanted to do.

 _`I hope I can change, how she will adress me in the future,´_ Naruto weakly laughed inside.

"I want to test our Sensei and maybe punishing him for being late," Naruto grinned, sticking the eraser between the door, if someone opened the door, the eraser will fall on them.

"Geez, Naruto-baka, you still act like a child," Sakura scoled, but her innerself thought a bit different, **"Yesh! He made us wait for three hours! I kinda like the idea!"**

"Pfft, as if he would fall for that, he is a Jonin...," Sasuke sighed, of this stupid prank, he could see why Naruto is the dead-last.

"Haha, I guess you are right, Sasuke-san, and we don't even know when the teacher will come anyway," Naruto smiled, at least he did distracted them for awhile. Suddenly at that moment, the door opened and a man entered the room, and as Naruto had planned the eraser DID fell and hit him. They could guess that it was their Jonin instructor, Kakashi.

"...," the three of them were speechless, as each of them have a different thought of this, let see if you can sorts them to which belong to who.

 _`What the hell? Is that our jonin? How can he fell to such a trick? He doesn't look reliable at all.´_

 _`Haha, deserve him right, it was better than I imagined!´_

 _`He did it on purpose right? Or did he really fell for this? I can't tell at all."  
_

"Well my first impression," Kakashi started to speak as he looked at the three, while putting the eraser away from his head, "I don't like you guys," he said with a scary eye smile, cause most of his face were covered. This statement made the room in an awkward silence until Naruto couldn't help it anymore and began to laugh.

"Way to go, to kill the mood again! But somehow this is kind of funny!"

Sakura couldn't help but also laughed along, "this isn't funny, whose fault was this anyway? Now our sensei don't like us!" **_`But it's actually really funny!´_**

"Hmpf," Sasuke smirked, he must admit, this was a bit amusing.

Kakashi, who was confused of their reaction decided to progress, "well, you probably figured it already out, I'm your jonin sensei, but before we continue, lets move the location, to the roof," he said as he disappeared, leaving a smokescreen behind, _`seems like they're slowly open up to each other, maybe...´_

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Naruto took the lead as the two willingly followed, they already have waited enough.

 **"This guy.. He feels familiar,"** Kurama observed the whole situation as its woke up of all the noises.

* * *

 _-On the roof-_

The three genin sat oppose to Kakashi as they are facing him face to face, the weather also looked good, as the sun shine down to them, giving them a warm feeling.

"Ok, let us begin with some introductions," Kakashi started.

"What do you want to know?", Sakura asked, not sure how to start.

"Well how about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that," the Jonin tried to gave them an example.

"Well, then how about you start to introduce yourself first, sensei?", Naruto suggested, "we can use it as an example."

"Oh good idea, Naruto-baka," Sakura agreed.

"Oh me? Hmm, my name ist Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmmm, well, I have lots of hobbies, though," he finished his introduction just like that.

"All we learned is his full name?", Sakura whisperd to the group with a sweatdrop.

"Now, it's your turn, mister dark, in the middle, you can go on first," Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Kakashi comment as he began, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything and.. I don't want to use the word _'dream'_ , it's more like an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man!", he lastly said, giving an aura, that he was dead serious.

 _`As I thought,´_ Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Cool," Sakura couldn't help but to admire him even more.

 _`Kill a certain man, it's certainly him,´_ Naruto made a sad expression, _`but revenge like that, isn't a good choice.´_

"Well, ms. pinkie, please," Kakashi let it go for now, as he pointed for the next one.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Not pinkie! _'cough'_ , well the think I like..., the person I like is..., should I say my dream for the future? OH MY Gosh!", Sakura blushed and squeaked, everytime glancing at Sasuke, but turned off her girly side as she go on to the things she dislike, " I dislike Naruto-baka! He is so annoying!"

Sasuke mostly ignored her content, getting more tired of her.

 _`Girls of this age are more interest in love than ninjutsu,´_ Kakashi sighed of this fangirl.

 _´She is... really something, I wonder if we can really work together in the future,´_ Naruto sweatdropped. _  
_

"Well, lastly mister _'I want to die'_ clothes," Kakashi turned to the last one, Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "your naming skill, reminded me of someone I met yesterday, oh well, Uzumaki Naruto is my name, I like Ramen, especially the ramen from Ichiraku, uncle Teuchi and Ayame-nee have the best ramen in the world, I know! Someday I will take you all there, I also like Iruka-sensei and grandpa Sarutobi, oh, and Konohamaru, (Of course, Kurama too). What I dislike, when somebody, including myself, breaks a promise... but what I absolute despite," Naruto suddenly stopped as his expression completely changes, "is someone trashtalking a friend of mine!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were suprise of this sudden change, especially the first two as they have never saw Naruto like this.

"My dream.. Well, I did say that I will compete with Konohamaru for the titel of the Hokage, but..I still don't really have a dream that I truly wants to reach. For now, my goal is to make everyone acknowledge me as Naruto Uzumaki!", Naruto finished with a big smile.

 _`Somehow he feel different, then again I didn't really paid attention for the dead-last,´_ Sasuke for once didn't ignored someone as he carefully listened to Naruto. _  
_

Sakura was really suprised, this smile of his made her feel warm, ** _`U-uhg! What's wrong with you, Sakura? Just ignore him like always and go back to your Sasuke-kun!´_**

Kakashi smiled under his mask, _`he's grown up, since the last time I saw him, though, I did hear that he made lots of pranks in the village lately, I'm actually a bit worried abou this. Oh well.´_

As they've all finished their introduced, Kakashi began to determinate the future of this team, "we will start our duties tomorrow, with a Survival Training."

"What? But we did enough training at the ninja Academy, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura wondered, why Kakashi decided to put a survival training.

"I'll be your opponent for tomorrow survival, but this isn't a normal training," Kakashi continued, ignoring Sakura's question, "if I'm right, there are 27 graduates this year?"

The trio nodded, not sure what his point was.

Suddenly Kakashi began to laugh, only to calm it down as he continued, "you probably thought, after you passed the exam, you can start your ninja life? Then let me tell you one thing, of these 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as a Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!", he finished with a serious look, not a hint of joke was in.

"W-What? Then what was the point of graduating?", Sakura wasn't happy of this statement.

"Oh, that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become a genin," Kakashi simple replied.

Sakura and even Sasuke, became a bit nervous after hearing this, what Kakashi had said, did make sense, but their tension vanished after Naruto said something aloud, "then, I've just to make sure, to be one of the 9, after all the chances are about 34% right?"

"Naruto...," Sakura mumbled, not even adding the -baka, he was right after all, she needs to make sure to be the one who'll passes.

Sasuke smirked, he will be definitely one of the 9, why was he worried in the first place?

Kakashi didn't expect an answer like this, this was the first time, that someone didn't crumble, _`though, did he purposely said it aloud? Could it be that he wanted to give Sasuke and Sakura their confident back..? Interesting.´_

"Anyway, tomorrow, you will be graded on the training field 3, so bring all of your shinobi tools, oh... and skip your breakfast or you'll throw up tomorrow, here are the details, see you tomorrow," Kakashi handed them some formulars over and disappeared after that.

"Seems like today is over, what are you going to do now?", Naruto asked the two, Sasuke of course didn't reply and walked away, "well, see you tomorrow, I guess? What about you, Saku-", he turned to Sakura, but was left in dust as she quickly followed Sasuke behind.

"Sasuke-kun, wait for me~," Sakura shouted after him.

Naruto sighed and turned to the opposite, "I hope this will work better in the future."

 **"I really hope so, too...,"** Kurama sighed.

* * *

 _-Sasuke and Sakura-  
_

Sasuke just wanted to go home, to prepare for tomorrow, but a loud voice stopped his track as he turned around.

"Sasuke-kun," it was Sakura, who shouted after him, normally he would ignore her, but she was so damn annoying loud right now.

"Hmpf, what do you want?" Sasuke asked in an impatient voice.

Taken aback from Sasuke attidude, she nervously tried to made a small talk, maybe targeting Naruto would bring him to laugh and would get her closer to him,"Hehe, don't you think Naruto-baka was acting tough today? All he does is just barked even though he is the dead-last in our class, well... he hasn't had a normal childhood. He doesn't have parent's either..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, as she continued.

"...he can do whatever he wants! If I had acted like him, my parents would get so mad with me. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case. He's so annoying!"

"That's why he is misbehaves so much, all alone...," Sasuke mumbled, hair covered his eyes, somehow he now understand Naruto's character.

"Huh, S-Sasuke-kun?", Sakura didn't understand what Sasuke was trying to say.

"The sadness of having a parent yell at you, is nowhere near what he feels," Sasuke clenched his fist.

" W-What do you mean, Sasuke-kun...?", Sakura was not sure why Sasuke suddenly turned so serious, as he didn't laugh as she wanted to.

"You're the annoying one...!," Sasuke gave her an intense glare, than turned around and left her in a frozen state behind.

" S-sasuke-kun," Sakura was shocked, this wasn't the outcome that she wanted, "d-did I messed up? A-all I wanted it-." suddenly she became a flashback:

 _"I dislike Naruto! He is so annoying!"_

"...", Sakura was lost in her thoughts, working out this uncomfortable feelings she felt right now, "did Naruto always feel like this? This feeling being called...! Why do I dislike Naruto in the first place anyway..?"

* * *

 _-The next day-_

"Good morning," Kakashi greeted, arriving on the training field. The training ground is a portion of land located inside of Konoha. There is a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in the both of its sides. There is a glade and in its centre there are three stumps lined side by side.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sighed, his Sensei was exactly 3 hours late from their appointment, nomally he didn't mind that, there could be any reason why he was late, he is a Jonin after all.

Kakashi laughed it off, "ah, sorry, but a man in a blue costume, red cape, and stylized red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, called for my help, it took me awhile, though, it was weird that he wore his red underpants over his pants..."

Or maybe not, but Naruto was actually glad that he was finally here, the mood between his teammates were even worse than yesterday, it was literally killing him. Even Sakura was unusally quiet.

"W-What? That is an obviously lie!", Sakura suddenly yelled, seems like she is somewhat back from her depressed state, cause of this bad excuses from Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged it off and put an alarm bell on one of the stump, "well, forgot it, more importantly you guys have till this clock will ring! It's set for noon."

"Huh?", the three looked questionable at Kakashi.

Kakashi then pulls two small bells from his pocket, showing it to the three, "look at those two bells, your task is to take one of these from me before this clock rings, those who cannot get a bell by noon, gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you," Kakashi explainend in a tone, there is again, no joke in it.

"So this is why you told us not to eat!", Sakura shouted in a frustrate voice. Sasuke played the cool one, but it was obvious that he also didn't eat anything.

Naruto sighed, _`I knew it was something like that, but going so far to tie up a hungry person and eat right in front of him? Oh well, there is always a time, where we'll be on a mission with a lot of handicapes, a hungry stomach is a good beginning. Not bad, sensei´  
_

 _ **"...I don't think he had this in his mind, he probably just wanted to tease them,"**_ Kurama sweatdropped.

"You only need to get one bell, there are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and obiviously the person who doesn't take a bell will fail, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said and continued, "you can use your shuriken's, so come at me with the intending to kill or you won't success."

"But you will be in danger," Sakura said and began to protest, "and you didn't told us that someone will definitely fail! That is unfair!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't care about this, he will take a bell in any case.

"He is a Jonin, if he died by our hands, than he is better off dead," Naruto tried to joke, to ease the tension and walked a bit farther away from Sakura and Sasuke, stretching his body, "I guess there is always a drawback, but if we kill him, they probably make us all pass?"

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest," Kakashi chuckled, "well... ignore the dead-last and start when I say-," but without any warning, Naruto pulled a kunai from his pocket ready to throw, but in an instant Kakashi was right behind Naruto, holding his hand, which he held the kunai, down, making Naruto unable to move, "slow down I haven't said start yet," Kakashi sighed of his impatience.

"N-No way, I couldn't even react," Sakura was baffled, how fast Kakashi moved.

"So this is a Jonin," Sasuke began to smile, now they are talking in his language.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began to chuckle, "if we were talking about _'in the real world'_ , then I don't think the enemy will wait for a _'start'_ in the real world."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were suprise of this counter, he was actually right.

"I see, you are very sm-, Wh-!?", Kakashi couldn't continue to praise the boy wisdom as he noticed that the kunai, Naruto's holding, had an **Explosive Tags** on it, shortly after, the area, where Kakashi and Naruto stayed, exploded. _  
_

 _ **Explosive Tags** are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode". Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. They are very versatile and one of the basic ninja tool._

Sasuke and Sakura were both bewildered, "what just happend?", Sakura managed to ask, totally confused of this situation, "did Naruto blowed himself up?"

"Nah, I used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** in the last moment," the voice belonged to Naruto, this time he stand behind the two, "or more like, WE used the technique to escape," he corrected himself as he pointed at Kakashi, who is standing in the exact same place, where he was from the beginning.

 _ **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)** , with this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. It is it a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy._

"Impressive," Kakashi said, "but did you really just risk your life?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to throw the kunai and let it explode in front of you and in this moment of suprise I would've aimed for the bell, I didn't thought you would came and stopped me throwing the kunai," Naruto laughed sheepily, "at that moment, everything was just improvised, though it would have been bad, if you hadn't let go of my hand, but the explosion wasn't that strong anyway."

Sasuke was really impress, he have to admit, the dead-last made a good move there, though risking injuries was still stupid.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't get the situation at all, was Naruto action amazing or not?

Kakashi closed his eyes, this was quite an interesting situation, "well, you are not wrong, the enemy won't wait for a start, I actually begin to like you, but for now you'll listen to me," he took a deep breath, "the survival exam, STARTS now!"

For the time Sasuke and Sakura let this go, and all of the three quickly vanished in the forest, after the start signal was given.

"Hm, I may have really underestimate Naruto," Kakashi quietly talk to himself, as he looked around, "good, the basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well. Sasuke and Sakura did a good job, I don't feel their presence, if I don't specific searching for them and Naruto..."

"Kakashi-sensei, you won't mind a direct 1on1 fight?", Naruto asked, obviously didn't bother to hide himself.

"Maybe I wasn't wrong about you Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "why not, kids are always eager to fight, this will be a good first lesson."

 **"Are you sure, that is a good idea, Naruto?",** Kurama asked, wondering why Naruto wanted a 1on1 fight against a Jonin. Naruto is not weak, but he is still young and inexpierence, Kurama don't think that Naruto would had a chance if they fight fairly.

"This is the first time that I would go against a Jonin, when do you think I would get another chance like this? I didn't thought we would have this survival exam, right after the graduate exam, but it did make sense to sort the group out."

 **"Yes, but you just need one of the bell, you can make traps in the forest, you don't need to fight him directly,"** Kurama said.

"I will think about the bells later, after all I still have 3 hours. For now, I just wants to test my ability."

 **"I see, alright I will let you do what you want, after all I promise not to help you,"** Kurama was satisfied with his reason, ` _ **but giving you some advise here and there won't harm you, right?´**_

"Thanks, Kurama," Naruto was really thankful for Kurama, of course he could always asked Kurama for help, but he really wanted to do all the tests with his own power.

Sasuke and Sakura, who were hinding well, observing from afar, they were speechless of Naruto challenge against Kakashi, he doesn't have a chance at all.

"Naruto! What is he thinking?", Sakura sighed, a bit worried about him, but in the end, only two can pass and of course she wanted it to be her and Sasuke.

"Still a dead-last, but maybe I can get some information, of the Jonin," Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi began to pull out something from his pocket, making Naruto cautious, "a kunai? a shuriken? or something different as a weapon?", but what he truly pulled out was something, Naruto could had never expected in a situation like this, it was a book..., "Icha, Icha?", Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh, that? I just want to read what will happen next," Kakashi replied as he opened the book, "don't worry about this, it won't make a difference against you guys."

"This is too much, even if it's against Naruto," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he heard that Kakashi was including him.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Naruto calmly began, though you still saw that he was a bit perplexed of this attitude, "I won't let you have the time to read your book!"

With that Naruto threw a few shurikens at Kakashi, but Kakashi himself easily dodged them by sidestepping, however Naruto already predicted this as he run up to Kakashi and threw a few punches and kicks, but Kakashi could easily block all of the attack with his free arm, as the other held his book, letting him read at the same time. Naruto realized that this won't work at all and decided to put some distant between them.

"I knew that a Jonin is strong," Naruto began to sweat, "but to think, that he still blocking all of my attacks, even though he's reading this book, gets me truly frustrate..."

 _`Actually, I tried to read, but it was impossible,´_ Kakashi looked up from his book, _`as he had said, he didn't let me, all of his attack were fabulous. if I hadn't be careful, he may had take a bell. Hmm, maybe I should use this...´_

Sasuke was stunned, Naruto did have a good plan, he didn't saw any mistakes from his attack pattern, it was just that Kakashi was too strong, "I can't fight him directly, I need a plan! But what's up with Naruto? A dead-last can't move like this."

"Naruto don't have a chance at all!", Sakura panicked, she knew that he didn't had a chance in the first place, however she wasn't stupid it was obviously that Naruto is stronger than her in combat, but even with that, he couldn't touch Kakashi-sensei once, "than how am I suppose to take a bell?"

"Second round," Naruto was about to do some handsings, but to his suprise Kakashi just disappeared and reappeared behind him, "W-wha?!"

"Never let your guard down, a ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind," Kakashi said, noticing how big of an opening Naruto has let from his back, forming the tiger **hand seals**.

 _ **Hand Seals** are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorisation. There are twelve basic seals, each one named after the zodiac; monkey, dragon, rat, bird, snake, ox, dog, horse, tiger, boar, ram and hare. Besides the twelve basic hand seals, there are also unique hand seals used for certain techniques._

 _`What? He is using a ninjutsu against Naruto?!´,_ Sakura screamed mentaly, Naruto could get seriously hurt!

"The tiger seal, is he doing a fire ninjutsu?", Sasuke gulped, their sensei isn't playing around the bush.

" **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!** ", Kakashi proudly shouted, while putting his two fingers into the opponent's bottom, sending Naruto ridiculous high, up to the sky. A very simple technique with an overly dramatic name, is little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's bottom, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment.

"...", both Sasuke and Sakura had no comments to this.

"It's true to never let you opponent take your back, unless you let him, to see what he's planning to do, but," Naruto frowned, this time he was standing behind Kakashi as a block of wood felt from the sky, "not cool, even faking a hand seal, Kakashi-sensei."

"W-what? When did he dodged that?", Sakura was suprised.

"Is he really the dead-last?", Sasuke began to doubt, Naruto's true power.

"So you used **kawarimi** here as well," Kakashi looked a bit disappointed and sighed, "even though I showed you my awesome technique."

"Please, don't teach us a jutsu like that," Naruto sighed.

 **"I don't know if this is worse than you Oiroke no Jutsu,"** Kurama sighed in the background.

"Where was I? Ah, right, **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** ", Naruto shouted as four Naruto's appeared, surrounding Kakashi.

"Ah, yes, this technique that beat Mizuki," Kakashi looked around.

"What is this technique? They are all solid!", Sasuke still observed the fight, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes away, there was always something unpredictable came from both of them, though he needed to watch out for this one technique there.

"They aren't illusions, but real?", Sakura was suprised, since when did Naruto had a technique like that?

"Let see if you can still read your book, against quantity," the Naruto's smirked, each of them ready to charge.

Kakashi closed his book and putting it back to his pocket, knowing he won't have the time to read, "well then, first lesson, **taijutsu** ," he began as he charged at the Naruto's, "taijutsu is a basic form and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts, taijutsu is executed by directly accessing by your physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through all your trainings, or simply put: hand-to-hand combat." he explained while at the same time, destroying all four clones.

"Seems like this technique didn't help you," Kakashi said to the sole Naruto standing there.

"No, it did help me, first, I need to rethink my plan, second, it helped me to distracted you for awhile and last, you've thought that I was the original?", Naruto smirked as he puffed into a smokescreen.

"W-what? When did he replaced himself with a clone?", Sakura stuttered, is that really the Naruto she has known?

"He isn't half bad," Sasuke smirked as he left, to think about his own plan to take the bell.

"All five of them were clones?", Kakashi was suprised, even for a jonin like him, it's still hard to tell the original apart from the clones, "he got me there, well, then it's time to give the others a bit attention."

Hearing what he had said, Sakura panicked and quickly moved away.

* * *

 _-At the real Naruto-_

Naruto was about to think about how he can confront Kakashi again as suddenly some image gone through his head. It was the image, his clones had expierenced, while he, himself wasn't there at all.

"I see, this means the clones are giving me the information what they'll see, hear and feel? Interesting, this could be really useful, no wonder this technique is forbidden," Naruto thought about this, it 's really good to know, he could use this to gather information, without putting himself in danger.

* * *

 _-Sakura Haruno-_  


Sakura panted, while running through the forest, _"_ I wonder where Sasuke-kun is? I hope he is alright, and what is up with Naruto? He is a lot stronger than I had thought." _  
_

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name,"S-s-sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun?", she could recognized this voice anywhere, and turned happily around, "I was searching for y-", she trailed off, her eyes widened and her body trembled, it was indeed Sasuke, but to her horror, he was covered with severals kunai's sticking all over his body, blood flowing nonstop from all the wounds. Sasuke was about to die!

"S-sakura, help me...," he pleaded and fell into the ground.

Sakura screamed, she couldn't handle this sight of her beloved and immediately passed out.

"Hmmm maybe I overdid that with the genjutsu, then again she should had kept her cool and see through this illusion," Kakashi sighed, "lesson two, **Genjutsu,** though she won't hear me, oh well."

 **Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques),** is one of the main jutsu categories. Genjutsu requires chakra and hand seals to be performed. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it.

* * *

 _-Sasuke Uchiha-_

"That scream," Sasuke mumbled, "it was Sakura."

"A simple Genjutsu, she felt easily to that," Kakashi confirmed Sasuke thought as he was standing behind him, leaning on the tree while reading his book again.

"I see, genjutsu, a form of hallucinatory hypnotism, of course she'd fall for that," Sasuke smirked, but quickly changed to a serious expression, "I'm different to these two."

"Say that after you got a bell, though I'm not to sure about Naruto, he's already surpassed all of my expectations," Kakashi said, "I wonder if you can do this too. Sakura didn't, though."

"I have to admit, I was suprise of Naruto, he was better than I thought, but," Sasuke began as he took some shurikens from his pocket and threw it against Kakashi, "I'm still better than him..!"

"The same tactic as Naruto?", Kakashi dodged this easily as he jumped up, only to noticed that the shuriken weren't meant for him, as they cut some wire, that Sasuke set beforehand, "a trap?!", as the wire were cut, hundred of kunai's were flying from the right direction aiming the area, where Kakashi stand, he had no choice but to escape to the left side as it was the only area that wasn't covered as a target. Only to be greeted by Sasuke, preparing a kick.

"Unlike Naruto, I'll forced you where to move!", Kakashi who had no choice to put his book away, managed to block Sasuke attack by holding his feet, Sasuke didn't gave up as he continued with an upper punch only to be blocked again,realizing he was not in a good position, Sasuke tried to stomp Kakashi away with his other leg. Kakashi quickly acted and pushed Sasuke away from him.

"Not bad, I acknowledge, you are really something, but... I still have the bells," Kakashi taunted him.

"Damn it, if this was still not enough," Sasuke clenched his fist, but still managed to smirk, "then I will try this here..!"

Kakashi wondered what he meant as Sasuke suddenly performed some hand seals, he quickly recognized this jutsu, "w-what? A genin shouldn't have the chakra to perform this jutsu!"

"That's because I'm an Uchiha!", Sasuke replied, finishing his hand seals with the tiger seal while shouting, " **Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!** ", breathing a large fire ball, flying in the the direction to Kakashi _._ As his Jutsu connected, the area burned and a thick smoke remained. _  
_

 _ **Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** , a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique._

"Did I hit him?," Sasuke wondered as the thick smoke of the jutsu slowly disappeared only to notice that his target isn't there anymore, "no, he is gone! Where? Above? or from the sides?"

"Neither," suddenly a voice came from the ground below Sasuke as something seized his legs.

"W-What?", Sasuke tried to free himself, but no luck.

" **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique),** " Kakashi announced his ninjutsu, dragging Sasuke down into the earth till his neck, robbing him of his freedom, leaving him completely unable to move his body.

"Third lesson, **Ninjutsu** ," Kakashi said, "well, you're already heads above the others in this area."

 **N _injutsu_** _**(Ninja Techniques)** , is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of a ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user (Henge No Jutsu) or allowing them to evade attacks (Kawarimi No Jutsu). Ninjutsu, most of the time, relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique._

"Times almost up," Kakashi took his book out again and walked away, "and you guy's are not even in the near of figuring this survival training out.."

* * *

 _-Naruto Uzumaki-_

"So, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san also couldn't do a thing against him, it was a good idea to let my clones observes them," Naruto went through the new image he got from his clones as he already used the new ability, he learned about the Kagebunshin, in it's fullest.

"Sasuke-san had a good fight, he made a good trap, even have such an amazing jutsu. Sakura-san on the other hadn't a chance to act, but truthfully I doubt that she can do something about Kakashi-sensei," Naruto thought about it, "I wonder if he wants us to fail, he didn't let his guard down once, even the topstudent Sasuke-san couldn't touch the bell."

"Of course, he is holding back, but...he still make sure, that we'll never touch the bell, maybe he's someone who doen't want a team and purposely make us fail?," Naruto concluded and sighed, "maybe we just have bad luck for having him as our instructor?"

 **"Are you sure? You should think more about this,"** Kurama decided to cut in, its actually already saw the true purpose of this survival training, of course it could tell Naruto about this, but Naruto need to figure this out on his own, but there is no harm for a small advise, right?, " **there's more than an eye can see, sometimes you need to read what's underneath the underneath, this was something you learned in the academy, right?**

"Okay, let me think about this once more," Naruto sat down and took a breath, "my objective is to get the bell, if I get a bell I'll pass this survival training and than become a true genin, if I don't, I fail and will be send back to the academy. Kakashi-sensei is a jonin, he is obviously stronger than us, even if my target is only the bell, he doesn't go easy on us and the time limit is also almost up... this is truly a dire situation, he even provoke us with his action."

Kurama smirked, **`you already see the problem but you still don't get the answer.´**

"Maybe he just wanted to test our limits? Or wait...," Naruto suddenly got some flashbacks;

 _"So from today on, we will be creating the three man teams and each team will have a Jonin as your sensei."_

 _"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!"_

 _"Ehhh? Why is Sasuke-kun teamed up with the dead-last?"_

 _"Well, Sasuke grades, were first among all of the 27 graduates and Naruto, he is the dead-last... and we have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"_

"Why did they bother to balance the teams, only to dissolved them anywas, as one is surely to fail," Naruto finally got the picture, "unless...! I need to find Sasuke-san and Sakura-san!"

" **So he finally get it,"** Kurama smiled, **"though it was no wonder that it took him for awhile, after all, he had never a situation like this."**

* * *

 _-Kakashi Hatake-_

"Their time is almost up, what are they doing?", Kakashi wondered, as nobody tried to take the bells.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Sasuke appeared and narrowed his eyes at him, "how dare you to put me into the ground!"

"So there he is," Kakashi closed his book, seems like Sasuke finally got out of the doton jutsu, "second round, huh?"

"Wait, Sasuke!", suddenly Naruto appeared right besides Sasuke and held his right shoulder to stop him to rush against Kakashi, "you have to listen to me!"

"Oh? Maybe..?", Kakashi was suprised of this turn of event, "did he figure it out?"

"Shut up, " Sasuke glared at Naruto, grabbing the arm that hold his shoulder and threw Naruto against Kakashi, showing his back, "a dead-last like you, shouldn't get in my way!"

Kakashi sighed, they didn't figure it out, "hey boys, you shouldn't-," he stopped himself as he saw something unthinkable, the flying Naruto turned around in the air facing Kakashi, with a tiger hand seal.

" **Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!",** Naruto shouted, firing the same fireball Sasuke had showed before out of his mouth.

"What the-," Kakashi managed to dodge the attack in the last moment, but not unscrateched, as his clothes burned on the sides.

"Tch, figures," Naruto clicked his tongue and turned to Sasuke, "It's your turn!"

"I know!", Sasuke rushed to Kakashi, forming the clone seal, that made Kakashi widened his eye a second time, **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu!"**

But instead of a shadow clone of Sasuke, it was a Naruto clone that appeared, and now Kakashi got the connection, "I see, you used the **'Henge No Jutsu'** to turn yourself into each others to fool me..!", he calmed himself down, as 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' turned back to themself in the same time, "...not bad, but not good enough!"

Kakashi prepared for the counterattack, as the two Naruto's are closing their distant to him, but suddenly one of the Naruto's jumped up, and pulled some shuriken's from his pocket, while the other was going straight to Kakashi, ` _throwing the shuriken's from this distant!? The one on the ground probably wanted to buy some time and putting me in the position as a target,´_ Kakashi immediately reacted, jumping up to Naruto while destroying the clone on the ground, "not a good idea! If you want to throw your weapons against me, you shouldn't do this within my reach."

But something unexpectable happened in the moment as Kakashi was about to attack Naruto legs and throw him down, suddenly Sasuke was in his place, he made a salto preparing a kick, aiming Kakashi's head, with the back of his feet, " **K-kawarimi No Jutsu!** in this situation!?", Kakashi couldn't move too much in the midair, but somehow he managed to block the kick with both of his arms, protecting his head, however the force of the kick was strong enough to sent Kakashi flying to the ground, but he somehow kept his balance and landed on his feet.

"This wasn't ba-," Kakashi didn't had the time to praise them, as he sensed several of shuriken's flying at him, it was from the direction, where Sasuke was standing before Naruto and him exchanged their position. Kakashi had no other choice, as he couldn't dodge all of the shuriken's, to took out his book from his pocket to block the unavoidable shuriken's with the result that he himself came out unharmed, however his book was totally destroyed in the progress, "my Icha, Icha, seems like I need to buy a new edition", Kakashi sighed.

"Still not enough," Naruto sighed, "I thought this was perfect, we did caught him a lot off guard."

"Well, he is worth to be called a Jonin," Sasuke said, now standing besides Naruto.

*Ring!**Ring!**Ring!*

"It's seem like the test is over now," Kakashi smiled, "it was a good fight, but you still didn't manage to...", Kakashi was about to show off the bells, but he couldn't feel them and looked down, where the bells were supposed to be, only to discover that they've diappeared, "how..? I made sure you wouldn't get near the bells...", he was baffled.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! I got the bells!", Sakura suddenly appeared out of nowhere right by the side of Naruto and giving a V sign, holding the two bells on her hands.

 _`She cloaked herself into a Genjutsu, while these two were distracting me and managed to take the bells,´_ Kakashi widened his eyes, but he has to admit, this was brilliant, "now for the final push."

* * *

 _-Trainingsground-_  


"Well, you got your bells, but only two can passing, now decided who's left behind," Kakashi said in a serious expression.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura glanced to each other and immediately nodded as Sakura threw the bells back to Kakashi.

"What?", Kakashi was suprised as he caught the bells.

"We worked together to get the bells, and you want us to dropped someone? If that is your way to eliminate someone, then do this without us," Naruto said in a serious voice.

"..you two think the same as him?", Kakashi wondered.

"I will not take something, that I didn't earn on my own," Sasuke nodded, "and I actually hate it, to stay in a debt," but deep inside him, he must admit, the team up was actually quite fun.

"I don't have the right, to take a bell anyway...," Sakura said in a low voice, "Naruto and Sasuke-kun did an amazing job to distract you, Kakashi-sensei, actually... It would be better if you let those two pass."

"What are you saying, Sakura-san?", Naruto holding on both of her shoulders, looking straight in her eyes, making her even blush a bit, "without you exellent genjutsu we wouldn't have take the bells anyway, you've done an amazing job there!"

"Hmpf, you aren't that annoying as I've thought," Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto..., Sasuke-kun...," Sakura eyes became teary, "thank you..!"

"Well, then.. you know what that means right?," Kakashi turned into a serious expression, glaring at the trio, "you've all pass!", he changed to a big grin, at least if you could tell if that was a grin.

Sakura began to smile and turned to Naruto, "so it did came out as you had predicted, Naruto."

Sasuke just made his signature smirk, "the dead-last made us pass the exam."

Kakashi sighed, with the last action, it was obiviously that they understood the reason of this survival training, "yes, teamwork was the key of this trial, may I ask, how you guys figured it out?"

"Of course, well it began...,"

* * *

 _-Flashback 45 minutes ago-_

Some times later as Naruto freed Sasuke out of the ground and woke up the unconcious Sakura, they gathered in a hidden place as Naruto know that Kakashi won't go looking for them as he had no reason for that.

"What do you want, Naruto?", Sasuke asked, he was thankful that Naruto freed him, but he actually want to move on quickly, as their time is almost up.

Sakura sighs relieved, the _'dead'_ Sasuke was only an illusion, "I'm so glad..." _**"If I see Kakashi, I will beat him to dead!"**_

"First, I want to ask, what do you think of this survival training?", Naruto wanted to know if they'll come to the same conclusion at him.

"What about this? Is just a simple test, all I need is to take the bell from him," Sasuke crossed his arms, "then again, it is harder than I thought."

"Y-yeah, Sasuke-kun is right," Sakura agreed.

"Don't you think that this whole trial is strange...?", Naruto asked.

"What do you mean, Naruto?", Sakura didn't get, what Naruto is trying to say.

"Just get to the point, I don't want to waste the time," Sasuke said in an impatient voice.

"Well, okay listen to me, don't you think this is weird that they first put us in a team, only to seperate us anyway?", Naruto started, "what's was the point for balancing the team, if this wasn't even the final selection?"

"But Kakashi-said, the graduates are only there to determited to-," Sakura remainded him the reason.

"Yes, he said _'That the graduates was just there to select those that have the chance to become a genin'_ , but don't you think this trial is contrasting what he had said? I mean he said, we _'have_ _the chance'_ to become a genin, but one will fail no matter what, this is just illogically."

"You have a point, there is no reason for not putting a third bell," Sasuke thought about this, "maybe they just wanted to pressure us? Wait..! Now I understand what you mean!"

Naruto smiled, it seems like Sasuke is coming to the same conclusion as him.

"W-what did you understand Sasuke-kun?", Sakura felt left out of this conversation.

Naruto sighed, wasn't she the smartest in the class? Then again this isn't something a _'smart'_ person can see so easily, after all, it also took for him awhile to get it, "think about this, Sakura-san, they made us a team, but instead of letting us work as a team, they separate us, making us believe that only two can pass."

"...!", Sakura finally began to understand, what Naruto is trying to say.

"Not eating breakfast, a timelimit, a jonin way out of our league and knowing that only two could pass, he pressure us to work against each other, the test is probably purposely set up to make us fight each other."

"This is cruel, putting us in a team and the next day we've to fight against each other for the spot of a genin?", Sakura now fully grasped the situation.

"Of course, there is still the option for only two to team up, but I think that if us three team up, we will pass the exam together," Naruto finished, "what do you think about this, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san?"

"This is all just speculation, but it made actually sense," Sasuke thought about it, "... and you helped me out of this Jutsu, for now you can count me in."

"M-me too, Naruto!", Sakura quickly agreed, she didn't know why, but something about Naruto made her believes in him, and she actually wanted to know more about Naruto, after yesterday event with Sasuke, during the night, she had thought why she has hated Naruto, but no matter how long she thought, she hadn't an answer to that, it also made her realize that she had know nothing about him. She felt really bad, all the years she was so mean to Naruto, without having a proper reason. In that night, she promised at least not to call him baka anymore.

"Great, I actually have a plan already, first...!"

-Flashback end-

* * *

"And the rest... you have witnessed it yourself, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smiled.

Kakashi smiled, _`it's actually hard to believe that he convised these two, but in Sasuke case, he probably could convince him, cause of the fight between us, he could tell that Naruto was reliable, Sakura on the other hand, she somehow seems different? She still, is infatuated in Sasuke, but she's more open to Naruto now, she's not even called him 'baka' once today, did something happen?´_

Kakashi shrugged the thought off as this doesn't matter anymore, "well, you got it, this trial was indeed to test you, if you could work in a team, no matter what the circumestate is, and you've passed this with flying colors, congratulation!"

"I didn't thought you would go this deep with the trial, even setting the rule so evily," Naruto sighed.

Kakashi chuckled, then he went to a stone monument, located near the training ground, there are lot of names engraved there, "look at this, the numerous names carved in this stone, these are ninja who are recognized as heroes of the village."

Naruto continued, "but they aren't normal heroes, right?"

"Huh?", Sakura wondered what he meant, while Sasuke silently watching the szene.

Kakashi nodded, "they are all heroes who had died while on duty."

"W-what?". Sakura heart sank, of course being a ninja, death will play a big role now, but she didn't really realized this yet.

"That why.. the purpose of this test, was to see if you can forgot about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances," Kakashi continued to explain, "the missions are done by the team, of course superior individual ability are important to a ninja, but what's even more important is _'teamwork'_! Individuals play that disrupt the team can put your comrades in danger and even get yourself killed."

The trio silently continued to listen to Kakashi, "it's all good to follow the rules," he said as he looked up to the sky, "however, I want you to remember something: _'Those who break a rule are called a trash, but those who don't take care of their comerades are lower than a trash!'_ ", he gave them a final smile.

Sakura realized how cool their sensei was. Naruto could only agreed of this metaphor. While Sasuke was a bit conflicted with this.

"Well, from now on, we are Team 7, I'm really beginning to like you all, I'm looking forward to this," Kakashi announced with a smiling eye, "how about we celebrate together? Naruto, yesterday you've said you know the best Ramen Restaurant of the world?"

Kurama chuckled in the backround, **"this team don't look bad at all, congratulation, Naruto!"**

The first step is taken, Team 7 is born, ready to show the world... of the Super Genius Naruto!

* * *

 _-To Be Continued-_


End file.
